


For a Sith to Love a Jedi

by ArgentumSol (SilverDaye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Anidala, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaderdala - Freeform, Vadmé, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/ArgentumSol
Summary: Jedi Knight Padmé Amidala, the Heroine with No Fear, has crash landed on a moon after a starship fight with Darth Vader. Now the two enemies are stuck on a strange moon with strange rocks that prevents them from accessing the Force. They form an uneasy truce to leave the other alone. Yet after Vader sees Amidala bathing, she keeps coming back to him and he can't keep his mind off of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So over in tumblr land, user aggressive-negoations / good-call-my-young-padawan, posted about an AU they had going on their head about a Jedi Padme and Sith Vader. This also came with some amazing drawings, that are NSFW. [Check them out here](https://aggressive--negotiations.tumblr.com/post/175215683459/star-wars-au-darth-vader-and-jedi-amidala-stuck). I got inspired so I wrote a bit about it. And then she drew some more! Also NSFW. [Check it out here](https://good-call-my-young-padawan.tumblr.com/post/175919406906/darth-vader-and-jedi-knight-amidala-visions-of). And then I wrote some more. So I decided to post it up here. I have to credit where credit is due as this is not my original idea. Eventually I'd like to write a bit more and get to those smut pics in the fic. :)

It was night when Vader left his camp. He made a makeshift shelter from the remains of his fighter. He had used his lightsaber to cut the metal off the wings and create a cover. It decently protected him from the sun and rain. He gave the camp a quick glance over. He had left his helmet and mask back inside the shelter. It wasn’t needed at the moment. Satisfied he left into the forest. 

Four days ago he had crash landed on this Force forsaken moon. It truly was forsaken by the Force. Large black rocks stabbed out from the ground. There was something odd about them. Off. They created disturbances in the Force. Made the Force unsteady and unpredictable. It was annoying and left Vader with a constant headache. Usually such an annoyance could be dealt with, except that Vader hadn’t crashed alone. A Jedi had also crashed onto the moon. 

Jedi Knight Padmé Amidala, the Heroine with No Fear, had engaged Darth Vader, Sith Lord, in a fierce starship battle. She was the face of the Republic, the crumbling relic that was doomed to be devoured by the Sith Empire in time. Vader and Amidala had clashed before, but never in person. Always from opposite ends of a battle. Each commanding their own armies. Finally he had a chance to get up close with her. A chance to destroy her, the little Jedi hero.

Except she was good. Really good. No matter how much he dogged her, she dogged him back. Back and forth the two fighters had gone. The chase had led them beyond the active battlefield until they both got off a shot at the other. Both shots landed. Both fighters damaged and crashed into one of the moons of the gas giant their battle had taken place above. 

Naturally within the first day the two were hunting the other down. Both determined to finally end the other. They were both strong commanders of their respective armies. Either death would be a blow to their side of the war. Vader remembered seeing her for the first time. Her blue lightsaber held in her hand. Her Jedi robes a bit torn from the crash. Her brown hair braided behind her. Her brown eyes fiercely set on him. Vader’s red lightsaber clashed into Amidala’s. Yet they had barely exchanged a few blows before they both realized how off the Force was. Eventually the two had settled into an unspoken truce. Both avoiding the other.

Vader made his way through the forest to the lake. His water supply was running low. The lake was fed from the white-capped mountain nearby. Its waters were pure and cold. He pushed his way through the last of the foliage and found himself on a narrow pebbled shore. He had carried a few cans that were originally used for water rations in his emergency kit. He set three of the four cans down as he walked to the edge of the water with the remaining can. He dipped it into the lake and waited for it to fill.

He sighed as his gaze lingered out into the lake. He followed the narrow rocky shore until he saw . . . Amidala? There was clearly someone in the lake. A human. Who else could it be? She was waist deep in the lake and, Vader realized, completely naked. Even from here he could make out her form. Her body’s curves were graceful. Her breasts were round and perky. He could just make out her round firm bottom peeking up from the waves. 

She was bathing, from what Vader could guess. So completely vulnerable. All he had to do was sneak up on her. He had his lightsaber. He would have the high ground on the shore. Even without the use of the Force, he should be able to bring her down. But . . . he didn’t. He filled up his remaining cans and made his way back to his camp. He tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept coming back to the beautiful body of Padmé Amidala.

 

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong. Vader cursed not being able to use the Force. He should be able to purge his body of anything infecting it, and yet whenever he delved into it he was met with overpowering dizziness and nausea. Neither of which he needed since he was suffering from both without using the Force. It was still morning and he had already gone through his four cans of water. He grumbled, collected the empty cans, and set out for the lake. He needed to keep hydrated. 

By the time he reached the lake, he was panting. His scarred skin ached and burned from the sweat that now covered it. He peeled off his chest and shoulder amour. Then ripped off his shirt and threw into the pebbles of the beach. The heavy material landed with a thud into the rocks. The cool wind coming off the lake felt nice against his hot skin. He kicked his boots off and slowly walked into the welcoming waters of the lake. 

It felt good against his sore body. He took deep drinks of the freshwater. He made sure he didn’t venture too far. While he did know how to swim, his prosthetics weighed him down considerably. He would probably sink and drown if the water got over his head. Finally feeling better, he made his way to the shore. However strong pain flared up inside of him. He doubled over and crawled his way on to the beach. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Vader’s head snapped up and to the side. Padmé Amidala sat on a log nearby watching him. A tense silence stretched between them but neither one made a move. Vader realized the state he was in. She could easily attack him with her saber. His boots and amour were still scattered about the beach. What was he going to do? The only thing he could do. He slowly collected his clothes and empty cans and left the lake and Amidala behind.

The hike back to his camp had left him sweaty and winded. He collapsed in his shelter the moment he arrived. Sleep quickly took him. It was his body demanding water that woke him up later. His mouth was dry. He needed to get one of his cans of waters, but then he realized . . . he had never filled them. He would have to go back to the lake. 

He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. That was when he felt the lip of the can press against his scarred and dry lips. Cool water was slowly poured against his lips, which eagerly opened and accepted the water. He drank until the can ran dry. He finally felt good enough to raise his head. Amidala sat next to him holding a can of water.

“You!” Vader barked at her. 

Amidala sighed. “I suppose thank you is not part of the Sith vocabulary.” 

“What are you doing here?” Vader growled at her.

“Helping you,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Why?” he asked. “Why didn’t you just kill me?”

“Murder is the way of the Sith,” she said.

“You could just have left me to own devices,” Vader mumbled. “Let me waste away from dehydration.”

“Again that is not the Jedi way,” she explained calmly and evenly. “Plus I would much rather have you arrested and dragged back to the courts of the Republic. There you could face the courts for your crimes.”

Vader allowed his head to fall back into the ground. This insufferable woman! She needed to leave. Mind her own business. 

“Is your whole body covered in these scars?” she asked. Her felt a gentle hand against his stomach tracing the many scars that slashed across him. His prosthetic hand came up and knocked her hand off of him. 

“Sensitive topic, I see,” she said. 

“Leave,” Vader said. His mood had darkened. 

“No,” she said. There was clear defiance in her voice. 

“Leave,” Vader growled again. 

She looked down at him. Then she leaned over. She placed a hand on either side of his head and she lowered her body on top of his. He felt the fabric of her Jedi tunic brush against the exposed skin of his chest. Her face was right above his. 

“Make me,” she dared. 

Vader’s metal hands grabbed her shoulders, and he pushed her off to the side. He pushed himself to sit up, but at once he was met with dizziness. Spots spun in his eyes. His hand came up to his bald and scarred head. 

“Didn’t think you could,” came Amidala’s voice. 

He felt her soft hands on his shoulders. She gently pushed him to lay back down. When was the last time he had hands like these touch him? They were so small and soft and gentle. Again her face leaned over his. 

“You have food poisoning,” she said. “Some local mites infected your ration bars. Here’s some more water. Then I suggest you get some more sleep.”

She brought up another can of water to Vader’s lips. He didn’t protest, just accepted the water. If he was going to be victor at the end of this situation, he needed his strength. Amidala was a sympathetic Jedi fool to nurse her enemy back to health. 

“And how do you think I can sleep with Jedi scum so close?” Vader finally said. 

Amidala arranged herself so she laid right next to him. Her small body stretched along his side. “The same way I can sleep next to piece of Sith poodoo,” she said smiling. She folded up one of her arms and placed it under her head. 

Vader groaned and turned his head away from her. 

 

 

* * *

 

When Vader awoke the next morning, Amidala was gone. She had stayed the night, occasionally helping him drink water. Vader was glad she had finally left. He was feeling much better now, however, he did have the problem of finding new food. He collected his water cans and made his way back down to the lake. He filled the cans up and than sat with legs folded on the rocky shore.

He eyed a nearby large black rock. It protruded from the ground a bit unnaturally looking. The rocks disrupted the Force. How or why, Vader didn’t know. Vader had heard of places so soaked in one side of the Force, that it became hard for those of the other side of the Force to access it. But the rocks were neither of the Light or the Dark. They just simply were. 

Vader looked back out at the lake. He closed his eyes and dove into the Force. He was usually met with the inky smooth folds of the Dark Side, but now everything rocked side to side unevenly. As if he was on a rocking boat. It made it hard to grasp the Force and command it. But Vader pushed forward. A headache was starting to form. He could feel his stomach squeezing. Yet Vader didn’t let go. 

He slowly expanded himself to feel the lifeforms around him. The bugs in the pebbles. The moss growing on the trees. Further and further. Until he found what he sought- the fish in the lake. He wrapped the Force around a fish and yanked it towards him. But then the blasted rocks would cause his focus to shift and the fish would fall back into the lake. 

It took six times before Vader finally had his first fish on the shore. He tried to kill it by simply snapping it’s spinal cord using the Force. But the rocks made him miss the target, and instead the Force was applied to the fish’s eye. It splattered all over Vader, who opted to just stab the fish with his lightsaber instead. He ended up collecting six fish over the next hour. However he was left extremely tired, with a pounding headache, and an upset stomach. He collected his fish and water and headed back to his camp.

He made a fire, igniting it with his saber, created some sharp spears from some branches, stuck the fish on them to roast over the fire, and then crawled into his shelter. He awoke due to the sound of crashing and snapping branches. He groggily got out of his shelter to see Amidala walking into the clearing of his camp. She carried a large box. Following her was a blue and white astromech, which beeped at the Jedi in binary. 

“What are you doing here?” Vader growled as he stormed over at her. The droid looked Vader over and then beeped at Amidala. “Your droid has quite a personality system,” Vader noted. The droid’s optical lense swung sharply back at Vader. It paused, before letting out a long series of beeps. It was an impressive mix of praise for knowing binary and expletives for being a Sith. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised you speak binary,” Amidala said as she placed her large box down on the ground. “Considering how much of you is machine.” 

Vader ignored her jibe. “What are you doing here?” he asked again.

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked around his camp. “I like your camp better,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“Those TIE fighters have much more sheet metal. Gave you a nice shelter.” Her gaze fell on the fire and the roasting fish. “Oh nice! Fish!” She walked over to one of the spears and plucked it out the ground. She rotated the roasted fish looking over it carefully. “How did you catch these?”

“The Force.”

Her head snapped up at him. “You used the Force to catch these?” she asked skeptically. Vader didn’t reply. He just glowered at her. “With those horrible rocks out there?” She looked over her shoulder. One of the forsaken black rocks could be seen through the trees. 

“I was in need of food.” 

“You even caught six of them,” she said. “Impressive. Stubborn. I’m sure you have a horrible headache and feel like you got run over by a rancor.” 

“Leave Jedi,” Vader said. “This is not a hotel. You have your own camp.”

She picked at the fish and started to eat it. “While I was graciously nursing you back to help, I examined your crashed fighter. Your distress beacon is low on battery power. The battery was ruptured. Leaked battery fluid all over the place. You haven’t even turned it on, have you?”

Vader clenched his metal hands into fists. The Jedi was correct. He hadn’t turned on the beacon. His eyes briefly darted up to the sky. He had hoped that he would eventually see ships. Surely his navy was searching for him. When he saw the ships, he would turn the beacon on. Yet it had now been six days. He couldn’t believe how slow the recovery effort was taking. Sure the gas giant had about sixty moons orbiting around it, but surely by now he would have seen something.

“Lucky for you I have some extra battery power.”

“And why would you do that?” he asked. “My beacon would send for Imperial ships, not the Republic.” 

Amidala didn’t answered. She just smiled at him. It was a mischievous smile. She was planning something. 

“And what of your own beacon?” he asked. 

“It got cracked open in the crash. My fighter caught on fire. The wiring was ruined. Artoo and I have been trying to get salvage new wiring for it.”

“I see,” Vader said. “You give me your battery and I let you take some wiring from my fighter.”

“We both get a working beacon,” she said. 

Vader said nothing. He marched over to the fire, grabbed one of the spears, and marched back towards his shelter. He paused and looked over at the Jedi. “Fine,” he said as he waved at his destroyed fighter. 

 

* * *

 

Vader awoke to the sound of scuffling and branches cracking. He heard the shrill screaming of the Jedi’s astromech. Vader was at once on his feet with his lightsaber in hand. He charged out of his shelter. Amidala stood near the edge of the clearing. Her blue lightsaber drawn. Three creatures faced her down. They were medium sized, but Vader noted their sharp claws and teeth. Sharp pines created a mane around the creatures’ necks. 

Vader ignited his own lightsaber. The hissing noise drew the attention of the beasts. Their yellow eyes at once zeroed in on the Sith. Luckily, Amidala used the distraction. She lunged forward at the creature on her right. She slashed low, cutting off the creatures front legs. It howled in pain. The two others swung back towards her and hissed.

Vader ran at them. They were fast. The middle one at once spun and jumped at him. Vader ducked low. He brought his saber up into the creature’s stomach. Amidala had finished off the remaining creature. She turned off her saber and clipped it back to her belt. She leaned heavily against a tree and sunk down to the ground panting.

Vader slowly made his way over to her. He examined each of the beasts to make sure they were dead. Then he stopped in front of her and finally turned off his own blade. 

“I think they were attracted to the smell of the fish,” she said.

It was plausible. It made sense why the creatures hadn’t shown up before. They might be scavengers than proper predators.

“We need to clean this up,” Vader said. “Before the smell attracts any more unwanted visitors. Not to mention those spines around their necks. That’s used for defense. I have a feeling that it's used to fend off something much larger.” 

Both Jedi and Sith eyed the dark forest carefully. The astromech made slight whining noise as if scared. Vader turned his attention to the closest beast. It would perhaps be best to skin and strip the beast for meat. It would be a waste to simply cast away such resources, especially considering the alternative meant fishing again. 

Vader was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Amidala sucking in a sharp breath in pain. He spun back around. She was leaning over and grasping at her side. Without a word, he marched over to her and grabbed her. She was so small. So delicate. How could this being be such a fierce warrior? Vader noticed a gash on her side. 

“You’re injured,” Vader said. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said. 

“It needs to be treated before it gets infected,” Vader said. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the fire. “Droid,” Vader said. The astromech beeped at him a bit annoyed at Vader’s tone with him. “Can you provide light?” The droid beeped and rolled over to them. A compartment on the droid’s head popped up. A light came out on an extended on a pole. 

With proper light Vader could see the gash wasn’t that deep. He left Amidala to collect some supplies from his shelter. He returned and handed her one of his cans of water. 

“Drink that,” he ordered. Then he placed a second can on the edge of the fire to heat it up. “You need to take your top off,” he said as stood up to collect more wood for the fire. He casted an uneasy glance into the Forest. He hated being without the Force. 

When he returned to the fire, Amidala had removed her tunic. Vader paused as he looked at her. She sat in her pants and a bra. Her braided hair was messy. Chunks of it had come loose during the fight with the beasts. Her skin was pale and smooth. Then she turned to look at him. Her brown eyes found his. 

He at once moved. He ducked his head low to hide the reddening of his cheeks. Then again would one be able to tell? His own face and skin were hideous. His head was bald and bore large scars running across the right side on the top of his head. Large scars also dug into the lower part of his left cheek. 

He was the opposite of Amidala in every way. She was beautiful. A Jedi. Whole. She was perfection. He was a Sith. Burned. Scarred. Torn and cut apart. All of his limbs were metal. He was imperfect.

He pushed such thoughts aside as he sat down next to her. He grabbed the hot can. Having a prosthetic was good for at least one thing. 

“This . . . this will hurt a bit,” Vader said. 

Amidala only nodded. She leaned over, revealing the gash. She had used some of the cold water he gave her earlier to clean the cut. The water steamed, and he hoped it wasn’t too hot to burn her. He gently and slowly poured the water onto the gash. She flinched and took a sharp intake of air, but otherwise she stayed still.

“Got anything to stitch it up with?” Amidala said through clenched teeth. 

“Perhaps,” he said. “Regardless we need to find something to bandage it with.” 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until dawn that Vader finally made it to his shelter. He had to deal with the dead beasts alone, while Amidala slept in the shelter. The droid had stood halfway between Vader and the shelter. It watched Vader throughout the night and provided colorful commentary. At first Vader ignored it, but by the end of the night he found himself arguing with the droid. When Vader finished, two were arguing about the cooling systems in a Jedi fighter versus a TIE fighter. 

Now he laid in the shelter. Amidala merely an arm’s length away. His eyes kept darting over to her. They had used the outer layer of her tunic as bandages, so she only wore the under layer. Her breathing was even. He wondered if perhaps she gone into a healing trance, which was a bold move in the presence of a Sith. It would have been an awful lot of trust she was putting on Vader. Then again a healing trance required the Force, which on this moon probably meant making one more sick.

Vader wasn’t aware he had drifted off until he became aware of something soft and warm pressed against him. He slowly moved his head to the side. There in the morning light, Amidala was curled up against him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her hand lazily grabbed at his arm. Her knee curled up on top of his leg. 

He . . . He should . . . Do something . . .

But he didn’t. He was frozen. Unable to move. He just stared at her. He could feel her, since she was touching parts of his skin. She was soft and warm. There was a scent of flowers coming off her. It was very lovely. Vader’s hand on the opposite side of the Jedi slowly rose. He gently placed it across her and on her back. 

_ This was nice _ , he thought and smiled. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away. When he awoke again it was from the sunlight coming through the shelter and hitting him in the face. He sighed and decided it was best to get up and see what damage that astromech had done. Yet as he moved his head, his mouth was met with . . . hair?

He was suddenly wide awake. He looked down. He laid on his side, as did Amidala. The two were curled up against each other. Both of his arms were wrapped around her. One of her arms was wrapped around him. Their legs were intertwined. 

How . . .? What . . . What should he do? 

He felt rigid. Frozen. He dared not move. What if she woke up? What if she woke up and assumed he had done this? Would she get angry?

_ You are pathetic _ , something cold and dark hissed inside Vader.  _ You are a Sith. She is a Jedi. Either claim her and make her yours or kill her.  _

He would never force himself on her, or anyone. He had seen too much of that as a slave child. He would never be like those slave masters. But . . . the dark voice was partially right. What was he doing? He was a Sith. He was suppose to kill her. She wasn’t just a Jedi, but a general, a hero, on the opposite side of the war from him. Plus . . .

_ She would never want you _ , the dark voice hissed again. _ You’re a monster. Sewn together with pieces of metal. Your body is twisted and scarred and hideous. Look at her. She is beautiful. She would never want to be with you.  _

This was true. Plus there were a million other reasons it should and would never happen. Vader started to think about how to remove himself without waking her, when he looked down and saw her brown eyes on him. He stopped breathing as just stared back at her. She smiled. She smiled? Why would she smile?

“I . . . I . . .” Vader stuttered as he roughly pushed her away. He said nothing else as he scrambled up and out of the shelter. 

 

* * *

 

Vader sat on a large rock a small ways from the camp. He had disrobed himself down to his underwear and had set about cleaning his prosthetics. He didn’t have the best tools available, but he figured he could at least get some of it cleaned. Vader was currently using a long thin piece of cloth as a piece of floss. He was careful to avoid any of the delicate wiring and parts. 

He scowled to himself when hear footsteps approaching. He could feel Amidala’s eyes burning into him as she looked over his scarred back. His mouth lifted in a snarl he knew she couldn’t see. He was preparing to tell her to go away, but the words had died on his tongue knowing she would do what she wanted. He heard her sit down next to him, and then to his surprise felt her lean against his back. He felt her hair against his upper back and neck. 

He cursed himself as he found himself frozen. Unable to move away, or perhaps he just didn’t want to move away. It was an odd sensation to have another body against his own. He had no memories of the warmth of another body against his, except for the memories from last night. He had had sex before, but it was always quick and straight to the point. There was no cuddling or romance. He was in it for a quick release. Plus he always did it in the dark and mostly clothed so the other couldn’t see his scars. 

He didn’t want to be close to others, yet here he was with another leaning up against him. He could feel her body breathing. Yet he wasn’t revolted by her at all. In fact he leaned back against her just the barest amount. 

“We’ve met before,” she said breaking the silence. Vader said nothing. “Not on the battlefield. It was long before the war. Before the rise of the Empire. I was a young padawan. You were a little slave boy on Tatooine named Anakin.”

Vader sucked in a sharp hiss of air hearing those last words. She knew him? She knew him! There was no denying it. A strange mix of emotions coiled inside of him. He was quite familiar with the dark anger and rage that usually fueled his powers to the Dark Side, but the cold fear was new. 

“My master and I had come to Tatooine looking for some smuggler who was trading dangerous Sith artifacts. The speeder we were using broke down, and that led us to some junk shop. That’s where we met.” She paused waiting to see if he would speak. He did not. His whole body was tense. A spring coiled and tight, ready to be sprung at any moment. Surely she could feel his muscles as he felt hers. She was still calm and relaxed. No hint of aggression. 

She continued, “You know what you said to me? You asked if I was an angel. You told me they were the most beautiful creatures in the entire universe.”

He let out a slow breath and with it some of the tension he had been holding inside of himself. He remembered her. He remembered seeing the young woman walk into his shop. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She looked nothing like the thin and worn humans of Tatooine. She had to be something else. An angel. 

“You probably don’t remember that,” she said softly. 

He didn’t know what to say. That of course he remembered it? All these years later it was a rare moment that he still held on to from his life as young Anakin Skywalker. 

_ She’s looking to weaken you _ , the dark voice hissed.  _ Don’t give in to her ploy. _

She moved away from him. A small sigh escaped him as she did. He hunched over. His arms on his legs and his head staring down at the ground. He hoped she would leave, but she didn’t Instead he felt her soft hands on his back. They gently traced his scars. Some of which were from injuries. They crossed his back in sharp jagged lines. Some of which were surgical, which provided straight sharp lines often with the stitching or bolting scares still left besides the line. He knew the skin above his spine was covered in surgical scars. 

“What happened to you?” she asked in a whisper. “How did you go from that boy to this? Is what it means to be a Sith?” 

“Yes,” he growled. He pushed himself up. He towered over her as she still sat on the ground. She looked so small and helpless. Her eyes were wide and round. She looked so sad but also so full of questions.

_ It’s pity _ , the voice hissed.  _ She’s pitying you. You’re pathetic. Weak. Crush her. Grab her by the throat and end her.  _

He ignored the voice. Instead he pointed one of his metal fingers at her. “Yes,” he said darkly. Not as darkly as he would like. His mask’s vocoder deepened his voice. Made him sound much more authoritative than his natural voice. “Yes this is what it means to a be Sith. To constantly fight off insanity caused by neverending pain. This pain causes anger. This anger causes power. Power to the Dark Side.” 

She stood up though he still stood taller than her. She grabbed his metal outstretched hand. He realized, a bit sadly, he couldn’t feel the warmth of her hand through his prosthetic. He could sense there was pressure being applied to his hand, but that was it.

“And this is what you want?” she asked. There was a fire in her eyes. A sense of determination. “This is the life you want? Neverending pain? Constantly fighting off insanity? For what? Power?” She let out a small laugh. “What has that power gotten you, Darth Vader?”

He snatched his hand away from her, but she didn’t move. She stood her ground. Her eyes bore into him. 

“Well?” she asked. “I would like an anwer. What has power gotten you? Has it made you life complete? More meaningful? Are you happy?”

It was Vader who laughed this time. “Happy? You think I’m happy?”

“No,” she said. “Honestly you look miserable. Your life sounds horrible.” 

_ She’s right _ , a voice said. It wasn’t the dark voice. It was a different one. It was softer. Almost a whisper. 

“What do you want me to say, Amidala?” Vader continued ignoring his inner demons. “Yes my life is a living hell. The last time I felt happiness was when I relished in the sweet bliss of victory killing one of your fellow Jedi. But was it long lasting? No. I am a Sith. Anger and pain fuel my power. So anger and pain is my life.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “That’s what you want for the rest of your life?” she asked. “That’s what you’re striving for as you fight this war for your Emperor? What happens when the battles are done? When there are no more Jedi to kill? When the Empire has claimed everything?”

“There will always be battles,” Vader growled at her. 

“So that’s it then? You’ve just doomed yourself to a life of fighting. But I guess that’s what you want. What you’re searching for. A life of anger and pain to fuel your dark power.” Her voice was full of disdain. 

“I do not need your judgement, Jedi,” Vader said. “There is no other path for me.”

“There is always another path,” Padmé said. 

“Oh?” Vader asked with mock lightheartedness. “Like what? Disavow myself as a Sith? Become a Jedi? I see them welcoming me with open arms, the murderer of their brethren. Or perhaps just become normal? Live my life as what? A navigator on a spice freighter perhaps?” 

“It could be better than this,” she said as she gestured with a wave of her hand at his whole body. 

Vader took a step closer to her. She held her ground. “This is what my life is. There is no turning back. There is no alternative. I am a Sith.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Are you always this stubborn?” she asked. 

“Are you?” he bit right back at her. “You think because I’m playing nice while we’re on this moon that I’ve changed?”

“I think you have changed,” she said as she placed her hands on her hips. “You’re not the same guy who tried to kill me when we first got her. That guy wouldn’t have tended to my wounds.” She leaned her closer to him. In a sultry whisper she added, “That guy wouldn’t have held me as you did last night.”

Vader scowled at her. “I can turn right back into that first guy,” he hissed at her lowly. She raised an eyebrow as if in a challenge. He was tempted to listen to his dark voice. She was so close. All he had to do was snap his arms forward and clasp his hands around her throat. It would be so easy-

Amidala’s hands snapped up around Vader’s throat- no his neck. Her arms came around his neck. She pulled him down and her lips were pressed against his. Soft. Warm. He felt the soft pressure of her tongue against him. His mouth opened to let her in. At once their tongues were all over each other. He marveled at how soft and warm she felt. Like velvet. She was amazing. Intoxicating. At once all his pain vanished. He was just focused on her. The feel of her mouth. Her tongue exploring him. Her smell.

Then it was gone.

She pulled away with a large smirk on her face. “Oh I assure you, Darth Vader, you’ve changed.” With that she turned and walked back to camp. Vader stood in complete shock. His mouth hanging slightly open as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé Amidala sat cross legged in a meditation pose, but yet didn't meditate. At least she didn't meditate properly by delving into the Force. Meditation was to bring calm and focus to a Jedi, but on this moon tapping into the Force only brought dizziness and sickness. And Padmé was tired of it. She longed to commune with the Force again. To sink into it's clear depths so it could calm her soul. She needed its guidance more than ever.

Because she had just kissed a Sith.

Not just kissed him, but initiated the kiss. She had done it in part to prove her point that Vader had changed. She also had done in part to get him all riled up. The look of complete shock on his face had been worth it. She took a deep breath and looked up into the heavy canopy of the trees above. She recalled the feel of his skin. Bumpy. Scarred. Even his lips were uneven. It had been a weird sensation to press her own lips against. And yet his mouth and tongue-

Padmé could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She could easily imagine her Jedi master glaring at her and chastising her. "Compassion is the way of the Jedi," her master would say. "But be careful not to be too compassionate, Padmé." She let out a long sigh. This is why she wanted to properly meditate. She needed to know if she was on the right path. Should she push Vader the way she was doing? She had to believe she was doing good. Surely even a Sith was redeemable.

She stretched out her legs in the cool moss that grew amongst the roots of the tall trees. The forest was relatively quiet. There was still the soft sounds of birds, small animals, and bugs running about. There had been no more signs of the beasts that had attacked the previous night, but it was best not to let one's guard down again come nightfall.

Padmé started to hum. It was a lullaby. Padmé had been taken to the Jedi Temple when she was young, but this melody had always stuck with her. She was sure her mother had sung to her as a baby. She had visited Naboo a few times on missions. One time she heard the melody playing on a music box. It was then she learned the name of the song along with the lyrics.

"Somewhere in the darkest night  
Peace will come, as the spirit flies  
As you weave a spell by another name  
Snow falls with the summer rain," Padmé sung softly.

"Then I will come to you my love  
With the passing of the days  
And I will set you free each time  
Your heart is bound in chains.

"Innocents and wiser men  
Will somehow be the same  
And you and I  
Will take our place in time  
We'll find a way to fly."

She let last note linger on before she stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

Padmé jumped and she looked up to see Vader leaning against a tree nearby. He was back in his suit and uniform.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

If Vader had eyebrows, it would appear as if he was raising one. "Oh? Only you can interrupt others when they're trying to get peace?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Really? You getting peace?" she quipped back at him. "Seems a bit of an oxymoron. A peaceful Sith."

He straightened up and walked over. "What were you singing?"

"A Nubian lullaby."

Vader stood awkwardly looking down at Padmé. He was such an interesting puzzle Padmé was trying to figure out. Why was he asking about the song? Was he genuinely curious about the song? If so it seemed so out of character for the blunt instrument of the mighty Empire. Or was he just trying to bother her as some form of petty revenge when she had bothered him earlier?

He sat down across from her. While he did sit down gracefully, Padmé did notice the tenseness in him. The slight snarl on his face. She recalled his early statements that he was constantly in pain. Were his prosthetics attached poorly?

"Can . . . can you sing it again?" Vader asked.

Padmé's eyebrows shot right up. "What?" was all she could manage to get out around her shock.

"It was . . . nice," Vader said avoiding her gaze.  _Was he blushing?_  Padmé wondered. There seemed to be some pink on his cheeks.

"You're not here to mock me?" she asked.

Vader's looked up at her. "No," he said truthfully. Padmé smiled. It was in these very small moments she caught a glimpse not of Darth Vader, but of the small boy he had once been. So she started to sign again. She was no songstress. She was sure her notes fell flat or sharp, but she sang on anyways. This time she didn't end the song halfway. She sang the full thing, including the second verse.

"Far beyond the crystal sea  
I can hear all your whispered dreams  
And the endless signs of the ones who love  
They live on in the stars above

"Then I will come to you my love  
With the passing of the days  
And I will set you free each time  
Your heart is bound in chains

"Innocents and wiser men  
Are just one and the same  
And you and I  
Will take our place in time  
We'll find a way to fly."

Quiet once again fell in the forest. Vader had sat attentively throughout the the whole song. He showed no emotion, but just listened. The silence was turning awkward, especially with Vader's staring.

"It's called Nimué's Lament," she said. "It's about a young woman who lost her love to a battle. She sings about being reunited with him after death."

"Hmmm," Vader said.

Another stretch of silence fell between them. "So are sad love songs what you play in your ship during long hyperspace journeys?" she asked.

"Are they what you listen to?" he asked back.

"Mmm it's an option," Padmé said smiling over at him.

"I meditate during such travels," he grumbled.

"Ah yes. The always peaceful Sith."

Vader let out a small huff and stood up. He stomped away back towards the camp. Yes, he was quite the interesting puzzle to figure out.

 

* * *

 

When Padmé made her way back to the camp, she made her way over to R2. He was close to finishing up refurbishing the wiring he had taken from Vader's fighter. The droid beeped at her. She wasn't fluent in binary, but she understood the message. It wouldn't be long now before R2 fixed the beacons.

She looked around the camp for her Sith companion and didn't spot him. As if sensing her unasked question, R2 beeped and turned his lense in a direction off toward the lake. She patted the little droid on the head and headed off. She quickly smelled meat cooking. As she cleared the forest and came to the lake, she found Vader at the pebble beach. He had created a large fire and was roasting strips of meat from the beasts from long branches.

Yet he himself stood a bit away from the fire. He had his red lightsaber out and was practicing his katas. Padmé watched him for a moment. It looked like he practiced a variant of Form V.

"Nice form, master Sith," she called out.

Vader stopped at once. His bald head turned towards her. She couldn't help but smile at his usual scowl.

"I am not a master," he said.

"Ah. Lord then? Darth?" He ignored her comments. Instead he went back to going through his katas. "How does one become a master Sith then?" she asked. "For the Jedi one has to show exceptional devotion and skill as well as balance in the Force and often combat. It must be bestowed upon you from the Grandmaster."

Vader paused in his drill. "A Sith becomes a master when he kills his own master." Then he returned right back to his practice.

Padmé only rolled her eyes. What else was she expecting from the Order of the Sith? Of course it had to do with death. "Would you like to spar?" she called out. Vader stopped again and looked over at her.

"No," he said rather decisively.

"No? Just like that?"

"You're injured."

"Then go easy on me," she teased as she walked across the rocks. She unclipped her own lightsaber.

"I do not  _go easy_ ," Vader said.

"Oh come now," she begged. "You owe me."

"Owe you?" he asked.

"For the song earlier," she reminded him.

"And this is the favor you want in return?"

"What other kind of favors does a Sith lord have?"

He didn't respond. He only glared at her. She ignited her blue lightsaber and assumed the opening fighting stance of Form V. She quirked her eyebrow asking him if he was ready. He assumed his opening stance. It varied slightly from hers, but it was still recognizable as Form V. Both sabers were up. Both waited.

She made the first move. It was slow. Cautious. Couldn't even call it a strike. More like a tap against his lightsaber. She could see his jaw clenched in annoyance and frustration. This was most likely not his speed. She continued the duel at this pace, and Vader followed suit. He rarely made any offensive moves. He just defended against her.

"Is this how the Jedi spar?" Vader spat when he was no longer able to contain his annoyance.

"Oh no," she said with a smile. "But you did remind me I'm injured. I wouldn't want to push myself."

"You're not pushing at all," Vader mumbled under his breath.

"Like you're pushing back," she barked back at him. "You have yet to move against me."

His gold eyes drilled into her. And then he stepped forward. Their lightsabers met. They hummed and hissed as the blades locked against the other. Vader started to push against her lightsaber, causing her to backstep away from him. Yet she collected herself. She brought her saber in a low graceful arc, which Vader met with his own red saber. He kept the two sabers following her arc. The sabers went over both their heads and down to the other side before they parted.

She stepped. He stepped. He met each of her strikes with his own, and she did the same with his. Yet neither pushed for an advantage. They moved across the pebbled beach in time with one another. It was if they were dancing with lightsabers. Their movements were graceful. It reminded her of going through a kata. Their dance continued until Vader stepped back and deactivated his saber.

"It's not over," Padmé said.

"It is," Vader said. "Your injury is bothering you. You've worked up quite a sweat and you're hiding how labored your breathing is."

"Fine," Padmé grumbled as she turned off his saber and clipped it back to the belt. Vader marched back over to the fire and checked on the cooking meat. Satisfied he sat down on a log nearby. Padmé joined him and sat right next to him. Her leg was against his. She could feel him tense up and bristle at the contact. She smiled as she leaned against him letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Must you always sit so close to me?" Vader said. He tried to sound menacing, but she could pick his uncertainty underneath.

She didn't move and neither did he. They just sat like that listening to the crackle of the fire and the soft waves hitting the rocks. He slowly started to relax.

"You know you like it," she said softly. He tensed up again.

"I do not," he growled.

"Don't lie," she teased. She lifted her head up and looked up at him. He was bald. Deep scars slashed across his head and his cheek. The rest of his pale skin was littered with scars left by burns. She still wanted to know how he gotten them. What had happened to the small cute boy she met on Tatooine. How did he turn out like this?

She placed a hand on his leg. He jumped slightly. She could feel his muscles starting to tighten. "Don't run," she said. He stopped and looked at her. His gold eyes were intense. "It's what you always do. You run away each time we get close." He said nothing. Did nothing. He just kept his stare on her. "What's going on in that mind of yours?" she asked.

"How I should take my lightsaber and run it through you," he growled.

"Yet you don't sound that convinced by that thought," she pointed out. He only huffed in anger at her. "But is that what's going on inside your head? Is that why you run away each time? Your little Sith mind telling you we're enemies. You should kill me? Like you'll do to your master one day?"

"Yes," he hissed at her. She was surprised by his honestly. Surprised he had admitted it to her without pause. "Are you not conflicted by this relationship?" he asked. "Your duty as a Jedi is to eliminate the galaxy of Sith, and yet here you are leaning against one."

"My duty as a Jedi is to keep the peace of the galaxy," she countered. "And right now, right here, this is peaceful, is it not?"

He didn't reply. His eyes slid off of hers. He looked away clearly in thought. Clearly mulling over her words. She squeezed his leg and again he jumped.

"You're so jumpy," she laughed.

"Stop doing that," he hissed.

"Oh just admit it." He looked over at her. If he had eyebrows she guessed they would be furrowed in confusion. She shook her head slightly. She said, "You're attracted to me." His eyes widened and his nonexistent eyebrows shot up.

"Wha- what?" he stuttered.

She leaned into him. She made sure her breasts pushed into the side of his arm. "Mmmm yes you are. It's why you haven't run that lightsaber through me. Why you're letting me lean against you."

He turned his head away from her. Quiet stretched between them.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a whisper. He looked back at her. "Why are you leaning against me?"

"Because I want to," she replied.

"Why?" There was a heaviness to those words. A sadness. Padmé desperately wished for the Force so she could read his emotions. "Why?" he asked again. This time his tone was more demanding.

"I like to," she said softly.

His eyes were on her deeply examining her. "Why? Why would you want to be close to me? I am . . ."

"A Sith?"

"Hideous."

It suddenly clicked in her. He was self conscious. Well she already knew that considering the way he avoided talking about his body. But it clearly went beyond that.

"You think me so shallow?" she asked back.

He shifted away from her on the log. She instantly missed the heat of him next to her. "What are you playing at Jedi?" he barked. "What tricks are up to?"

"You think this is some trick?"

"What else could it be?"

"Are you . . . are you that obtuse?"

The fact that he didn't answer right away told her all she needed to know. She stood up. She stepped in front of him and laced her arms around his neck. She sat down on him and straddled his lap. She gently brought her hands up to his face. She slid her hands slowly across his cheeks and then to the back of his head.

"Do I need to make it any more obvious?" she asked. She could hear him swallow.

"But why?" he said in a sad voice. "You can't be attracted to me."

"Something keeps pulling me to you," she replied. "I don't know . . . I can't explain in. When I saw you sick on the lakeside, it made me hurt. I knew I had to help even though I knew I shouldn't. But I did. And when you held me that night after I was injured . . . it was nice. I try, but my thoughts keep coming back to you.

"I want to know more about you. Who are you really? I know you're Darth Vader, general of the Empire, slayer of Jedi, but yet . . . you also like love songs. You held me so lovingly that night. A Sith can't be all that you are." She brought a hand up to his cheek with the deep scars. She gently traced them. "These scars aren't all you are either."

Slowly the two leaned into each other. There were both hesitant. Scared, yet neither backed away. Their lips slowly touched. His arms wrapped around her, and he hugged her tightly. She licked at his lips, and he finally opened up. His tongue ventured into her mouth as she did the same to him. She smiled between the kisses as her body responded happily to his touch. A burst of heat and pleasure grew from low inside of her.

Why? Why was she attracted to him? She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She was a Jedi, and he a Sith. Vader was right. They two should be trying to kill each other, not making out. And yet a tingling feeling was growing stronger inside of her. Perhaps if she accessed the Force, it would scream out a million different warnings at her. But there was no Force right now. No Jedi. No Sith. Just her and this man.

Her hands slid down his chest. She remembered seeing him earlier that day. Despite the heavy scarring, his was quite toned. She could feel his muscles through the suit. She brushed past the belt and gave an annoyed groan.

"What?" he asked as he pulled away. "I'm sorry. Did I . . ."

She pushed her lips against his to shut him up. "You're so cute when you're flustered," she whispered into his lips. "But why on earth do you have a piece of armor covering you down there?" She tapped against the hard leather armor above his groin.

Vader's head snapped his head down. His face turned bright red. He pushed her off of him. "You can't mean to . . ." he stuttered. She just tilted her head at him. He turned sharply on his heels and marched down the beach and then into the forest.

"Running away again," she said to herself.

 

* * *

 

Padmé found herself alone again. Night had fallen and Vader had suggested they take turns taking watch. She laid inside the makeshift shelter made from Vader's TIE fighter's wings, but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts thundered around inside of her, unable to let her sleep.

_Why?_

He had asked her that three times. Why was she pushing him this way? And now that question was bothering her. Why was she? He was a Sith. An enemy to the Jedi and the light side of the Force. A creature who only quested for power above all else often at the expense of enslaving and killing all others.

Yet each time she thought of him . . . there was a soft tingly feeling inside of her. Almost like butterflies in her stomach. When she was next to him her pulse got faster. Her eyes couldn't stay off of him. She recalled the way his skin felt, especially his strong muscles. Padmé paused as she imagined what he must have looked like before those injuries.

In her mind's eye she sees him. A tanned skin gorgeous man with golden hair that fell in waves and then into curls. His body is muscular as it is now. His lips are plump and pink, inviting especially when he smiles. His eyes sparkle. She doesn't seem them as the harsh Sith yellow, but instead they are a sky blue.

Deep and low inside her, her body starts to warm.

She let out a groan and rolled over to her other side. The problem was it wasn't the first time she felt the heat pooling inside of her. It made sense to feel attracted to some golden sun god she had imagined Vader to look like without his injuries. But the truth was she felt that heat when she saw him as he was now. Scarred. Damaged. Imperfect. With those amber honey warm eyes and big lips with the scars crossing through them set in a structured face with strong cheekbones.

The heat was growing stronger. Her breath is coming out a bit faster. Her heart rate was up. She realized that sleep was far away, so she pushed herself up. She quietly left the shelter. Vader sat near his fighter wreckage next to the R2. His back to the shelter and to Padmé. She could just make the soft whistles and beeps of the droid and Vader's low voice growling back. She was thankful Vader was without the Force, as she was sure he would sense her sneaking out of the camp.

She made her way back down to the lake. The large fire had burned out hours ago, but there were still some embers glowing amongst the ashes. She sat on the log she had shared with Vader hours earlier. Her eyes traveled out to the lake. The sky was a dark purple and in the distance she could just make the large black curve of the gas giant this moon belonged to. The planet was only visible at night and only the dark side of it. A few other moons were seen in the distance. Their light reflected down onto to the lake causing the water to dance and sparkle.

She watched the water. Her hand slid along the smooth log. For a brief second it almost felt as if the wood became warmer in a spot. The spot where he had sat hours ago. The spot where she had climbed on to his lap. Her thoughts had gotten away from her as her body arched into his. The heat had been so strong then. It grew into a sizzling lightning growing in her. His smell, his touch, his lips had done nothing but fan the flames. Her hands had wondered lower and lower along his body and down to-

Had she been serious? Would she have really pushed things that far? Undo his pants? Undo  _her_ pants? She was still a virgin.

Back in the moonlight, Padmé's cheeks burned with embarrassment. They burned so bad it almost hurt. She placed a cool hand against them, but found it wasn't enough. She stood up and made her way to the lake's edge. She knelt down and cupped her hands into the cool water. She splashed her face. It felt better, but still she felt hot.

She glanced at the water. It was inviting. When was the last time she bathed? Two nights ago? Three? She gently put a hand to the crude wrappings around her injury, then she slowly loosened them. Piece by piece she made her way out of her clothes. She shily put her toes into the water and then slowly her whole foot. She inched out into the lake. The water rose slower and slower until finally it was up to her hips.

She looked up at the moons and stars. A popular goddess amongst the Naboo was the moon goddess Shiraya. The virgin goddess was considered smart, pure, and talented enough to control and move the moon. She was also the protector of those who couldn't be protected, those of the lower class. There was a festival to celebrate Shiraya on Naboo called the Festival of Moonlight. There people would carry round lanterns around the edges of a scared lake known as Shiraya's Mirror. Then they would lower their lanterns into the water so the flames could join the moonlight on the water's surface.

Here Padmé stood in the moonlight in a lake. She was no follower of Shiraya, but she couldn't help feel connected to the people of her birth planet and their goddess. Perhaps if the Force couldn't help her, maybe a deity could. Was Shiraya not a protector? Could she help protect Vader? Protect Padmé?

She looked at the moonlight dancing on the water. She was being silly. It was the Force that moved the galaxy. It would be the will of the Force that would help Padmé, not a some myth from a planet she had only visited a handful of times. She leaned over about to start bathing, when a she heard the rustle of rocks from the shore. At once she turned around, her arms tightly grabbing each other.

Standing on the shore was Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Padme sings is a real song. [Nimue's Lament by Alkaemy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYNTDx6fJoU)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The rating for this fic has now been bumped up to Explicit. Honestly I warned this was coming. It was in the summary. Here comes the smut.

Vader was taking the first watch of the night. It would be best for someone to stay up and be on the watch out for more beasts. Vader had created a small fire next to his crashed fighter. The astromech droid stood nearby. It was spinning the wire stripped from Vader's fighter. Vader had taken off the top half of his suit leaving him bare from the waist up.

He was finding his skin was getting irritated and itchy. Generally he would have his med droids exfoliate, clean, and lotion-up his damaged and burned skin when it bothered him. Yet on this moon, there was no such care. Being out the suit was the best Vader could do for now. Well perhaps he could try to bathe. He could scrub at the skin in hopes of soothing it.

He glanced over his shoulder at the shelter where the Jedi slept. His helmet laid discarded in there as well. He hadn't put it on in days. There was no need. Not here anyways. Vader absentmindedly picked at the skin of his upper forearm. "Droid," he said. The astromech beeped at him. "Watch the camp. I'll be be back." The droid responded by throwing obscenities at Vader, while also stating that of course he could watch the camp. Could do it better than Vader could.

He ignored the comments and made his way down towards the lake. He'd rather do this while the Jedi was sleeping. The last thing he wanted was for her to follow him. Her eyes on him. Those beautiful warm eyes that looked his body up and down. That didn't shy away. He cursed silently to himself as he drove the thoughts of her away from his mind. He needed to get away from her. Away from this moon. Hopefully the droid would have the beacons working by morning. Then he could go back to being a Sith. Deadly. Powerful. Feared . . . Alone.

Vader swatted at some branches he passed. He made his way through the last of the trees to the thin pebble beach of the lake. At once he kicked off his boots and pants. He would just get into the water, scrub at his skin, and hope it relieved this blasted itch-

His eyes had traveled to the lake. There she was. Jedi Knight Padmé Amidala. In the lake completely naked. He recalled the previous time he saw her in the lake, but this time she was closer. Much closer. Her back was to him. She sat right in the circle of white light of the one moons. The water's reflection danced across her beautiful skin. The water stopped right at her hips. It gently cupped around her beautiful plump ass.

Heat flooded through him and started to pool deep and low inside of him. His body started to react. He was starting to get hard. He needed to leave and now. He looked at his discarded pants and boots. He turned to grab them, but his metal feet skidded on the rocks of the beach. A few rocks rolled away and clacked noisily against others. Their sound seemed to be like thunder in Vader's reddening ears. As he looked up, she had turned to see what caused the noise. At once her eyes were on him.

What in the Force would she think of him? ( _Why does it matter what she thinks of you,_  hissed a deep dark voice.  _Take her. She is a Jedi. Force her to your will. You are a Sith. The Jedi are weak_.)

"I . . . uh . . . sorry," he said flustered. He bent down to retrieve his belongings.

"Wait," she said. "You don't have to leave. You came here to bathe as well, right?"

"No."

"No? Then why are you standing there naked?"

Why was he standing here naked? What was the alternative? "I mean yes. Yes I came here to bathe. I thought you were still in the shelter," he said. He grabbed his pants and moved to grab his boots.

"Oh just come in," she teased. "You're already undressed."

"And so are you," he mumbled. He could feel the red burning his cheeks and ears. Then he heard her giggle. It was a sweet sound. He wondered if he had heard it before. It caused him to turn and face her. She stood facing him. Her breasts were fully exposed. They were wonderful. Like the rest of her. Her nipples were a soft pink, which sat amongst beautiful round breasts. Suddenly all he thought about was taking those soft tits into his mouth. Licking those nipples until they turned hard-

His cock twitched as it hardened. He pulled his pants closer to him to cover his erection. He needed to leave. Just grab his boots and leave, but he didn't move any closer to his boots. Instead he looked back over at her. Her body was so smooth and perfect. He followed her curves down her sides right until he could see the start of her curly lower hair. However he couldn't see any lower due to the water.

But he wanted to. He wanted to see all of her. Touch all of her. There was a fire going deep and strong low inside of him. She turned around ducked low into the water. Only her slender shoulders were above water now. "See I turned around," she said. "I'm not looking. Come on in." He stood there on the rocky beach for what felt like an hour before he finally lowered his pants and slowly walked into the lake.

He turned away from her. He put his back to her as her back was to his. He stopped once the water was up to his waist. He lowered himself down a bit and started to scrub at his skin. But he quickly found one of his prosthetic hands gripping his swollen upright cock. It was an all too familiar feeling of having metal encased around his shaft. But his cock was so needy after seeing her. After those intrusive thoughts kept pounding in his head of her soft skin. He stroked it up and down the full length.

His other hand still worked at absently mindedly scratching and scrubbing at his skin. It was working on one of his shoulders when he heard her voice.

"Got a spot you can't reach?"

He jumped a small bit out of the water, but at once sunk back down in it hiding his hard cock with his hand wrapped around it. He almost recoiled when he felt the smooth soft cold hands against his back. Her hands started to scrub at his back. He just stood there frozen. Her hands moved up and down his back. She felt up his muscles. Gently brushed over any scars.

He moved just a breath, but it was to lean back. Towards her. His cock twitched in his hand. Moving his arm as little as possible, he started to stroke the wanting organ. Even this smallest amount of movement and friction sent shivers of pleasure and excitement racing through him. He bit on his lip to prevent a moan from coming out.

Force.  _Force_. His cock throbbed in his hand. His metal hand could sense the raging heat. His body tensed as the Jedi continued to rub his back. She was now midway down his back. Couldn't she sense his mood? Why was she continuing this? He wanted to yell at her. Snap at her. He was tempted to storm out of the lake. Yet he didn't. He stood there with his thick needy cock in one hand secretly enjoying her touch. He never wanted to end.

He let out a gasp when her hands circled around his waist. Her touch was feathersoft now. It barely graced his warm skin. As her hands moved around to his front he felt the water swirl around him. He sensed her warmth before he felt her. All of her. Soft. Warm. She pressed against his back. Her body . . . Her beautiful perfect body was up against his.

He closed his eyes as he poured all his energy into his sense of touch. A sense that had long since grown dull from burns, scarring, and neglect. But now there was a such a longing inside of him. He longed for his damaged skin to be healed. To be able to feel her to his fullest capacity. Already he was losing himself. His was sinking and fast. What would this be like with healthy skin? Total bliss?

Her lips pressed against his shoulders at the base of his neck. Her round breasts were pushed against his back. Her toned stomach was flushed against him. He felt her thighs against his ass. His body wanted more than this soft treatment. The raging fire low inside him was spreading. It took all his will power just to stay still. But he wanted to move. To grind into his hand. To grind into her.

He jumped when her hands pressed harder against his abs and slid lower. Her fingers felt along his muscles and scars as they went lower and lower. He had no lower hair. Like the rest of it, his hair had all burned away. Her hands kept going lower and lower and her body moved with them. He couldn't stop the moan this time as he felt breasts slide down his back. He felt her smooth skin on his ass. He blushed furiously when he felt her soft lower curls. He thanked the Force she was behind him.

Then her small hands came to his base. His breath caught in his chest. Surely she wouldn't. Yet she did. Her hands wrapped around his shaft. He moaned again and he could no longer hold back anymore. He pushed into her. But the little Jedi wasn't phased. She let him. Her body met his. It didn't bend or shrink away. In fact had she pushed against him?

Her hands slid up further along his erect member. They stopped when they ran into his metal hand, which had frozen in its mistrations. His breathing was coming out hard. Was it too hard? Did he need that blasted mask? All thoughts of his mask and suit were completely erased from his mind as she pushed against him. Grinded against him. Slowly his metal hand released his cock and her hands slid all the way up to his tip.

One of her fingers pressed into his tip resulting in another groan escaping his lips. Precum leaked from his tip and even through the water, he could feel her finger smearing it around. His body started to tremble in eager anticipation. As her hands slid back down his shaft, he let out a sigh of relief. With it his whole body relaxed. He leaned into her fully. She met and pushed into him.

Her hands moved in a slowly but steady rhythm up and down him. His hips started to match that tempo as he grinded into her hand and into her body as well. Her body started to move as well. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He desperately wanted to grab her, but feared she wouldn't like his cold inhuman hands. So instead he clenched them into fists at his side.

A soft and small moan escaped her. He felt the warm air of it race across his back. The sound of it was wonderful. It made his breath catch in his throat. His ears strained to keep hearing it until it died completely away. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it louder. Longer. He moved harder against her. One of his hands unclenched and gently wrapped around one of hers. He guided her hands to stroke him faster. Their tempo picked up. Their bodies rubbed faster. She squeezed him tighter.

"Ngghhh," he moaned. "Jedi . . ."

"Padmé," she said huskily. "That's my name."

"Padmé," he said. Was this the first time he had said her name? It felt good. "Padmé," he said as he let the sound roll around his tongue. "Force, Padmé." Now that he had said it, he couldn't stop saying it. Hearing it. She giggled and pressed her lips against his back. He felt the soft suction of it, but it took a full minute to process that she had kissed him.

This was all too much. The heat and pressure was building inside of him. He felt himself letting go and falling into ecstasy. The pressure and heat inside of him pulsed stronger and stronger. He no long bit back his moans, they freely escaped his mouth. Every now and then he managed a soft whisper of her name. Of Padmé. There were desperate little pleas as he came closer and closer to the edge.

Then he released. His orgasm shook him. He bucked against her hands and body as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him. Delight burst through him. It bubbled inside his mind and body. It hummed as he jerked and shot out a creamy load into the cold water of the lake. His body still trembled as he came down off his high. His breath was deep as he strained to catch his breath.

It was several minutes until he came back into his proper mind. That he realized her arms were wrapped around him. Holding him. Her body moved with his as they breathed together. Their chests raising and falling in sync. One of his metal hands brushed against hers. She didn't startle away. Her grip on him stayed strong. Was she not repulsed by him? He was . . .

 _A Sith_. The dark voice hissed.  _You are a Sith!_

He grabbed her hand and ripped it off of him. Without looking back or saying anything, he marched out of the lake. He grabbed his clothes and boots and marched off into the dark forest back to the camp.

 

* * *

 

"We should go back to your old camp," Vader said the next morning. He was back in his full suit except for the helmet. The two sat on the ground near the campfire.

The Jedi sat near him eating some of the roasted meat. One her eyebrows raised up. "Can't wait to be rid of me?" she said dryly.

Both distress beacons had been turned on. Hopefully the search parties would arrive soon.

"What will you do if Imperial forces arrive here first?" he growled at her.

"What will  _you_  do?" she said with a smile.

"I  _should_  order them to shoot where you stand or at least detain you."

"But you won't," she said confidently.

"Do not assume to know what I will do," he snarled at her.

"I don't assume. I know. You see, Darth Vader, you owe me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Owe you?"

"For last night. In the lake," she purred. "Especially since you left so quickly. You couldn't even repay the favor. I had to finish off myself."

His eyes went wide. His cheeks burned. Seeing his shocked and embarrassed face, she laughed. It rung out along the camp and into the woods. Hearing that delightful sound stirred something inside him. Something low inside of him. He remembered the soft giggle from the night before. He scowled as he turned to look away from her as he felt his ears and neck flush red.

"And what will you do if the Republic arrives first?" she mused.

"Fight them. Kill them," he said without looking back at her.

"Without the Force? Really the best bet both of us have is to hide."

"Hide? I will not hide from your Republic dogs."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what, fine. Charge at them. Fight them. I'll be interested to see how far you get."

An uneasy quiet fell between them. He purposely avoided looking at her, but he could feel her brown eyes on him. Was he that interesting? Surely by now she knew what he looked like. He knew what she looked like . . . but soon she would be gone. The urge to look at her was suddenly strong. He wanted to look at each curl of her hair, each curve of her body. Commit it all to memory for soon they would be enemies. He a Sith. She a Jedi. Both generals commanding armies at war with the other.

The sound of her moving and the rustling of clothing, snapped his attention back to the Jedi. He turned to her just as she lifted her shirt off. Her undergarment and wrappings full on display. His mouth hung open as he watched her take off her bra and unwrap the bandages. His eyes couldn't help but fall to her breasts. They were so round and plump. He recalled how soft and warm they were pressed against his back last night. He thanked the Force for his suit as heat flooded down between his legs and his cock twitched.

She looked up at him. She was unapologetic. "If we are to go are separate ways, I would like to look over these cuts one last time."

He said nothing as she gathered the clothing and a can of water. She walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. It was hard to look her in the face, since he was looking up at her. Her breasts were closer. They were right there. He could easily reach up and grab one. Pinch that pink ripe nipple. What would she do? Would she moan? Like she had last night?

No.  _No_. He looked straight down at the dirt. His body was reacting. He could feel his cock start to harden. Her booted feet came into his view as she stepped between his legs. He had to fight not to look back up at her. She moved closer, and then sat down on him. She firmly placed herself on his upper leg. He could feel her round bottom pressing through his pants.

"What-" he said but the words fell short as he got an eyeful of her breasts. They were  _right there_. When he finally made it up to her face, there was a huge smile on her face. A smile of victory. He scowled. "What are you doing?" he growled at her.

"Having you look over my wounds," she stated as she placed the wrappings, clothes, and can of water down in front of her. She leaned away from him, showing off her side with the red cuts. They were healing, but the skin around it was now bruised. Purple and yellow skin dotted along her side. The cuts were red and scabbed over.

For a brief moment he was tempted to push her off his leg. Watch as she fell on to the dirt, but he didn't.  _You like this_ , a voice said to him.  _You like it when she's close. When she's touching you. Her round ass is pressing into you. Her lovely little breasts-_ He pushed that voice and thoughts roughly aside as he grabbed the water with a gloved hand. He wasted no time in pouring it over a strip of cloth. He pushed it into her wounds a bit too harshly. She let out a hiss and flinched. At once his hand bolted away and he paused. Then he brought the cloth back to her wounds, more gently this time.

He kept his gaze strictly on her side and his actions. He didn't let it linger. He didn't think about how she was sitting on him. How could feel her since she was sitting on his upper leg. His upper real flesh leg. It didn't take long to make sure the cuts were clean and to reapply the bandages. Though winding them around her made him seriously blush and scowl under his breath. His arms brushed her breasts each time he wound the cloth around her.

"You can get dressed now," he muttered once he was finished.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting and Vader found himself at the pebble beach of the lake. He sat on a log that had been smoothed by the pebbles and water of the lake. His gaze casted upwards to the sky hoping to see the silhellottes of starships or the bright streak of an engine. Despite the distress beacons being on for hours now, neither Imperial nor Republic ships had arrived. It was possible both forces had given up on a search party. It had been days since Vader and Amidala's fighters crashed here. Who knew how far out any real help was.

Regardless, Vader was sure his time on this blasted moon was ending. He should be happy. He would finally be able to access the Force without any interference from those horrible rocks. He would be able to meditate, delve into the inky cold folds, and recenter himself in the Dark Side. He would finally be able to return to being a proper and true Sith. One that brought fear to all that fell across his path. That was what he was.

Yet no matter how hard he tried to focus on being a Sith, the Dark Side, or even going over Imperial battle plans, his thoughts kept going back to that karking Jedi. He thought of her wonderfully amazing body. Her soft hands gripping and sliding up and down his cock. Her plump lips softly kissing his back. Force, just recalling what happened was causing his body to react.

Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he allowing himself to recall that memory? In the end this would only result in pain. Any shred of happiness in his life always ended in pain. There was no escape from it. The pain of his past. The pain of his injuries. The pain of his suit. Now she would join his pain.

The moment the Republic arrived she would betray him. Order troops to seize him. He would be forced to fight her. To kill her. Even if he she escaped, it would only be a matter of time. All the Jedi were destined to be destroyed by the Sith. Sure Vader's master's plans had been thrown after Dooku betrayed him to the Republic. Darth Sidious had taken the reigns of the Separatist confederacy, made it into his Empire, and now waged war to reclaim what had been taken from him by the Jedi, Dooku, and the Senate. In time, once again, they would all be under the rule of Sidious. Then the Jedi would die.

Even if Amidala survived the initial purge, she would be a highly wanted fugitive. Forever on the run. No way would Sidious allow her to live, even as a prisoner. Not after the role she and her master had played in his downfall and ousting from the Republic. There was no point in pursuing anything else with her. Any future relations with were useless. This would only lead down a path of ruin for the both of them.

The sun had set. The darkness was claiming the lake, but it wasn't completely dark. The moons in the sky shone light down onto the lake. He wasn't surprised when heard the soft footsteps coming out of the forest and walking across the rocky beach. Amidala sat down next to him on the log.

"You should stop this," Vader said. His eyes were still on the sky.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Whatever your intentions are with me," he said.

"And what would those intentions be exactly?" she asked lightheartedly. He finally turned his head to look at her.

"Seducing me," he replied drily.

She rolled her eyes. "You should stop lying to yourself. You want this as much as I do."

"No," he growled back.

"Liar."

"Even if what you say is true, it doesn't matter. Soon we will find ourselves on the opposite ends of the battlefield again."

"So we can't enjoy this while it lasts?"

His fists formed into tight balls. The leather of his gloves creaked. He wanted to give in to her. He wanted to accept everything she was throwing at him even though it would be fleeting. But it would only make the fallout that much more worse. The pain . . . the loneliness . . .

"No," he replied.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why is everything a battle with you?"

"Because it is," he growled. "I do not know what life you have had, Jedi, but mine has been nothing but a battle."

"Then why not stop fighting?" His face twisted in annoyance, but she continued. "At least for this moment. At least for one time in your life, shouldn't you know peace?"

"You're still on about these peaceful moments of yours," he grumbled.

"And you're still on about always fighting," she countered back.

Silence fell between them, but their eyes stayed locked. Neither one wanting to be the one to look away first. Neither one wanting to back down. But of course the Jedi would play dirty. She placed her hand on his upper thigh. It startled him, and he glanced down.

"It doesn't have to end," she said softly. He looked up at her large brown eyes. A few loose curls had escaped her braid and framed her face. "You could come with me."

He jerked away from her and jumped off the log. "What?" he hissed. "And you expect me to do what? Join the Republic? Like they'll welcome me with open arms. Do know how many worlds I've personally set ablaze in the name of the Empire? How many I've killed? How many  _Jedi_?"

She bit her lip. He was right and she knew it. There was no place for Darth Vader amongst the Republic, like he'd ever want to go there. It was a rotten corpse filled with engorged maggots. If the Empire didn't claim it soon, the Republic would kill itself from the inside out.

"However," he said, "The Empire would always accept you."

She huffed. "If I vowed myself to the Sith and the Dark Side. Even then, I've heard that Palpatine has quite a bounty on my head."

"See? There is no place for either of us in the other's world. There is no extending this peace once the search parties arrive. This is all fleeting." She said nothing. Only sat staring at him. "Why bother?" he added softly. He sighed heavily. "Even if it is a moment of peace, why bother?"

"Isn't that alone worth it?"

"Is it?" he asked. "Doesn't it make it worse in the end? To know you had something and then to have it taken away. Knowing you'll never have it again? The loneliness that crushes you?"

"You don't know that! Plus you can have it again!"

He said nothing. Only looked at her. She frowned and he hoped that realization was hitting her. He wasn't her. Sure such moments could find Padmé Amidala again and again. Who wouldn't lust after her? There was sure to be many future sutors. One of them most likely would gain her favor. But him? Darth Vader? There were women who lusted after him, but they lusted after his power and position. Padmé wanted none of that. If fact she had just asked him to leave it all.

"Your life made be filled with such moments, Padmé," he said at last. "It may make this war worth it. Such happiness and peace balances out the darkness and pain. You just keep fighting until you reach another pocket of pleasure to enjoy before it disappears. There is no such moments waiting for me. There isn't another fun little throwaway affair waiting for me."

Her brows creased. She looked so sad. So pained. He could even feel it in the Force. Usually he would soak it up. Let it power his own connection to the Dark Side. But instead it . . . it bothered him. He didn't want her to feel pain. She shouldn't have to suffer especially due to him. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the Sith he should be. This was going beyond just lust. He was caring for her. And that was not the way of the Sith.

"I . . . I . . ." She fumbled with her words. He knew the feeling all too well. What was there to say?

How we wanted the search parties to descend from the skies and sweep them both away. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this moment. With this tense awkwardness. This pain in his heart. He was torn. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her. There was no point lying about that. He wanted all of her. But that meant giving all of himself up to her, which included his heart. His heart had been burnt to an empty cold blackened husk years ago. Being around her had caused the long dead embers to glow ever so slightly. To have them grow would only burn him. Possibly her as well. Plus he was so tired of pain. It was never ending.

 _So what?_  a voice asked him.  _If there will be pain tomorrow no matter, why would it matter what you do tonight? She is right. Shouldn't you know what it's like to have peace for a moment? Shouldn't you have happiness?_

 _But it'll just make the pain worse_ , he argued with himself. He could almost hear the hissing whisper of the dark voice saying that pain would only make him stronger.

There was no answer. He huffed at himself. The Jedi looked at him questioningly. He looked over at her. Stars, she was a goddess. Her dark eyes glittered in the moonlight. Her lips were plump and he at once recalled their soft and warm touch against his scarred cold lips. How gentle it was. How  _needy_.

He suddenly stood up and strode to the edge of the lake. He could feel her chocolate eyes on him. Feel the gaze drilling into his back. Slowly he undid his belt and let it fall to the rocks. Piece by piece he took of his hated suit. Finally he stood naked on the lake. The Jedi still sitting, still watching quietly from the log. Without looking back he strode into the water.

That was when she finally spoke up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Darth Vader turned and faced her. A smile on his lips. "The battle will still be there when I get out of the lake. For now I'm letting it go. Having a moment of peace as you said." Then he turned back around and continued into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHECK out some art of Jedi Padme drawn by good-call-my-young-padawan on tumblr and colored by me.](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/post/178131897242/for-a-sith-to-love-a-jedi-updated-summary-jedi)


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé watched as Vader strode confidently into the lake. His suit laid in pieces on the pebble beach where he had stripped them off. Had he . . . Had he actually listened to her and taken her advice? Was he actually letting go of that kriffin internal battle that waged inside of him? That devilish smile he had just thrown her over his shoulder was the answer to that question.

 _Force_ , that smile. Despite his scars, his body was toned and muscular. She recalled pushing against it last night. Feeling those rippling muscles. Pressing against his tight ass. Stroking his large hard co- She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. But her thoughts had already run away from her. There was a heat building up deep within her. She could feel it between her legs and on her lips.

Her hands shook as she undid her belt. It fell to the pebbles. Then slowly she undid her top, kicked off her boots, and pulled down her pants. Lastly she undid the bandages Vader had redone hours earlier. But her mind was far away from her wounds as the last of her clothing joined the pile on the beach. Hesitantly, she stepped into the cold water. Vader hadn't turned around. He stood in the lake looking up at the moon.

He looked like a moon god. His white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The water's reflected light dance across his curves. It especially lit up his tight muscular ass. She made her way slowly through the water. Vader's head flinched just a bit as he listened to her approach, but otherwise he didn't turn around. He seemed to grow a bit self conscious as he lowered himself into the water up to his waist.

Was he hiding his manhood from her? Was he already getting turned on? That thought only turned her on more.

As she finally reached him, she watched as the waves she created crashed against his body gently. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a small bit, but otherwise still did not look at her. She sighed as she walked around to his front. She let her hand slide along his shoulder. She felt the tight muscle under the scars.

Finally he looked at her as she stood in front of him. His eyes almost seemed to glow golden in the night. But they weren't the hideous cold and bloody gold of a Sith. They were warm and sparkling. His eyes were large and round as they took in her face. He was completely in awe. His mouth slightly open. She couldn't help but smile and blush as his stare worshipped her.

His eyes started to lower. She watched his gaze at it moved gently down her body and followed her curves. They lingered on her breasts for quite a bit, but eventually they moved lower and lower. They again stopped as he looked right at her vagina. He wiggled a small bit, causing small ripples in the water. She bit back a laugh as she noticed him lick his lips.

She was tired of waiting. She stepped forward and spread her legs on either side of his. Then she slowly lowered herself so she sat on his lap. The water came up to her stomach. His eyes were fully focused on her breasts, but he didn't move. His body was tense. She sighed and shook her head slightly. She brought her hands up and rested them against his upper arms. She slowly slid her hands down along his arms and into the water. She felt the skin stop and the cold smooth metal of the prosthetics begin. Finally she found his hands.

Padmé's finger tightened around his hands and brought them to rest against her waist. He was frozen as if in fear. Then slowly his hands tightened and curled as they gripped her sides. She wondered if he was being so careful as he wasn't completely sure how tight he was holding her. How much sensation did he have? Clearly he couldn't feel, but he could tell pressure? Could he at least sense his fingers digging into her? Did it read that her body was soft?

Well if he couldn't feel her through his fingertips, he still had plenty of skin left. Though with all those scars did he have any properly working nerve endings? She scooted closer to him on his lap. She felt his hard erect member standing completely up. She couldn't stop the giggle at how ready he already was. She pushed her warm wanting folds against his hot throbbing cock. She felt it twitch a bit as it welcomed her soft warmth against his skin. A small moan escaped his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her whole body flat against him. Her breasts squished against his smooth toned chest. His fingers tightened around her waist and he ever so slightly pulled her closer as if they weren't already close enough already. Their eyes were locked on each other. For the first she really looked at his eyes. Looked into him.

What she wouldn't give for the Force in this moment. Not for wanting to feel the life of the universe around her. To be able to listen to its soft whisperings about the flow of life. To receive warning and aid in battle. To tease out the truth and lies while negotiating for peace. To help guide her spaceship through tight turns and dodge blaster bolts. No, all she wanted it for was to be able to read these eyes. Read the soul of this man. For in this moment he was so much more than just a Sith. He was Anakin. He was Vader. He was made of sun fire and ice from a moon.

She leaned in and so did he. Her hands slid up his shoulders to his neck. She pulled him to her, but he came easily. His mouth was open, eager to welcome her. Their lips were at once against each other. The mouths were parted. Both pushing their tongues desperately into the other. His tongue was smooth and soft on the top and bottom, but the sides were uneven. It was clear he had chomped down on his tongue and dented the muscle. Had he bit down on the side of his tongue in pain? She explored the scars that ran along the inside of his cheek. A single line on both sides where his teeth bit into the tender flesh.

She wasn't revolted by these scars. In fact it was exciting. He was so different from her. Each little bump, raised scar, and indention sent a small shiver through her. Tingles ran down her head and raced down her back. His cold, smooth metal hands were sliding lower. They went down to her hips and then started to creep their way around her back and down to her butt. His hands gripped full handfuls of her ass as he pushed her closer into him. Her lower folds parted as his hard cock pressed against her.

She let out a small gasp, which only seemed to excite him further. He grinded against her. His cock started to slowly slide up and down her outer folds. The heat was growing. She was so hot and slick. Even though in water, she could tell she was so wet down there. She was so ready. She arched her back and pressed her lower body into him. Her folds were completely parted as his cock was pushed into her clit. Her delicate pink skin tingled in delight as it felt every bit of his skin. Unlike the rest of him, here he wasn't scarred. Here he was perfect.

She pushed her hips up letting her hungry pussy feel his full length. Then she slowly slid back down. All the while their mouths continued their dance. She bit lightly on his lower lip and pulled. He let out a small groan as she again settled back on his lap.

"Padmé," he whispered. "Padmé . . .  _Force_  Padmé . . ."

"Mmmmm?" she purred. She couldn't but continue to tease him, even in this moment.

"I . . . Padmé . . . I . . . "

"You . . .?"

"I . . . need you," he gasped as she pushed against him and pressed his already leaking cocking into her folds.

"You do?"

"Yes."

The lips melted back into each other. His tongue was dancing with hers. Exploring her mouth. Licking at her lips. His teeth gently grabbed at her lower lip. His breath was hot and heavy.

"Padmé," his whispered. " _Please_."

He was so desperate. He wanted this so badly. Then again she wanted this too, but . . . She pulled away from his lips and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Pad . . . Padmé?"

"I . . . I've never actually done this," she said into his neck. Her lips brushing against faint scars.

"You . . . You . . . You've never done this?" he asked in clear shock. "But . . . you . . .  _Surely_  . . . you such a temptress."

Shyly, she pulled back and looked up at him. His gold eyes were wide as he looked at her. "No," she said. She could feel her cheeks reddening and burning. "No . . . I'm . . . I've never been with anyone else. Not like this. I've snuck a few naughty novels and holomovies here and there. I've touched myself plenty of times, but never have I been with . . . anyone."

She looked down. She had been such a tease. Of course he thought she was experienced. But in truth she had never acted this bold around anyone else. Why did he bring this out of her?

His lips gently pressed against her cheek. There was full and soft. He left sweet kiss after sweet kiss on her cheek and gently came to her lips. But the small little kisses didn't stop. He kissed her lips over and over again.

"We want this," he said in a soft voice.

"Yes-yes," she said. His cock was still pressed against her pussy. He could feel her heat and slickness as much as she could feel his heat and hardness.

"We take it slow. And if it hurts, we stop."

"Will . . . will it hurt?"

"I uh . . . know it can for um girls," he said. She noticed his cheeks were starting to reddened.

She didn't have to do this. She could walk away. Get back out of the lake and go back to the camp and the shelter. But she didn't want that. This ache wasn't going to go away. She  _did_  want this. She wanted it badly.

Again she started to slowly rise. She felt his cock sliding against her silky skin. Then she felt the tip and this time she passed it up. She knew she was now above it. Above him. One his hands slipped off her ass and gently slid along her hip and then down into her. She thought he was just moving down there to help guide his cock in, but then she let out a small gasp as a metal finger, which felt so cold to her burning pussy, slid into her.

She gasped as it slowly pushed further and further into her and started to come back out. Then he repeated the motion. The finger went in and out of her. At first it felt weird. Foreign. She had experimented before with her own fingers, but it was so different having him do it. He started to curl his finger ever so slightly when it went in deep into her. The way it pressed into her,  _oh_   _Force_. She didn't even know those nerves were there.

It felt so good.

She stiffened as she felt a second finger join the first. There were a few moments of pain as at first she tightened defensively down on him. He slowed down, and her body eventually relaxed. Soon he was matching the same rhythm as before. Her hands tightened around Vader's shoulders. She could feel her nails digging into his skin as she gripped on to him tightly as she was almost at a lost of what to do with her body.

It was amazing. It felt so great. At first she was scared about the second finger. How it stretched her out and filled her up. It was going to hurt. It would be painful. But only those first few moments felt awkward and tense. Now his finger moved in and out of her smoothly. Her body slightly moved with him. She rocked into his fingers.

Lightning was shooting through her each time his fingers pushed hard into her. Her breathing was uneven as she was left constantly gasping in pleasure with his strokes. The pleasure had only double with this second finger. Did size matter? Would it excite her more the more of him there was? If that was the case, what did three fingers feel like? What would his hard large dick feel like? The very massive member she was rubbing and grinding her pussy against. It had to feel amazing.

"Ana . . . Anakin . . . " she said between gasps.

"Hmmm?" he purred. That sweet devilishly hum seemed to vibrate right into her core. Her heart started to beat faster and grow warmer.

"I want . . ." She paused as she gasped due to another strong thrust into her. "I . . . I need . . . you . . ."

"Need me?" he said in a low smooth whisper. Who was being a seductor now?

"Put it in me. Please."

His fingers slowed down and then pulled out of her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

His sharp blue eyes stared down at her. Then slowly his hands tightened around her waist. He started to lift her. Her slick pussy slid up his cock. She bit her bottom lip as the tip pushed into her warm folds and slid past her warm soft lips. But it was soon back and this time pressing atheir entrance. She shivered in anticipation. What would this feel like? She was ready, so ready, and it almost felt like torture at how slow he moved.

The tip slowly pressed up and started to open her up. More and more it moved into her and stretched her out. Her mouth hung open gaping. It just kept going. More and more. How big was he? It kept pushing up and into her. She was stretching far more than she ever thought she could. She thought surely she would rip apart, but then the tip was through. Then came the endless shaft. It was still so big and it felt forever long. There was just so much of him.

Suddenly he stopped. Her breathing was deep and uneven as she fought to catch her breath. "Do you . . . do you want me to keep going?" Vader asked. His voice a bit shy. There was tremble in it.

"Yes-yes," she said breathlessly. He paused. Hesitated. His body trembled. He wanted this as much as she did. If he wasn't going to move, she would. She pushed with her hips. The thick cock slowly continued up into her. Vader let out a moan, and his hands tightened around her hips. He was pushing her down. He was going faster.

Her insides tingled delightfully as they stretched and tightened around him. Her pussy was a night sky of fireworks that warmed and delighted her in ways she had never experienced. Then it stopped. She felt his base. He was all the way in. She was just so full. So full of his meaty cock. She knew it didn't extend  _that_  far, but it felt like her entire inside was completely filled with him.

Then it started to leave her. Slowly it slid out. It made her feel empty. Hallow. It had felt  _so_   _good_. But luckily it wasn't a long wait. Inch by inch he had slid out of her going slow, but he was now impatient. He slammed his cock back into her. Their bodies clapping together made a large ripple in the lake. Then it happened again. And again. And again.

She was getting fucked. Truly, deeply, fucked. He was moving fast and hard. Each thrust up into her left her gasping, moaning, biting, and howling. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. Her hard nipples scraped gently against his skin. His mouth kissed and sucked on to her neck between his own moans. Her body had quickly grown accustomed to him. No longer was it painful. In fact it was amazing. Each time he slid out then back in, her body shivered and quickly welcomed the large dick back in as her walls clenched around him. She could feel him so fully. Her pussy was warmly up with the touch of his skin. She was melting into him.

The warm coils of lust were growing inside of her. More and more. Her cheeks burned when she realized she had said that out loud.

"I'll give you more," Vader responded.

And he did. He was more. Faster. Harder. Deeper. She was more. She could feel him so well. Enjoyed it so much. She was on fire. She was lightning. She was sparkling bubbles in a glass of champagne.

The lust was getting bigger and bigger. She could feel the anticipation in her body start to build up.

"I'm going to come," she murmured knowing she could no longer take any more. She thought she was prepared. She was not. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Whiteness overtook her vision as her body exploded. Heat and explosions raced out from pussy into her body. It zipped up her spin into her brain. Everything was bubbly and warm and it felt so good. Her whole body shook and trembled. Her pussy gripped at his cock. She felt her pussy fill with her own juices. They flowed down and around his still thrusting shaft.

And then he came. He slammed into her with the hardest thrust yet. But he didn't pull out. He impaled her on his dick, and then he was shaking and jerking. He threw his head back, his eyes closed, and he gasped and moaned.

"Padmé!" he shouted.

Warm jets of his cum filled her up. She thought she had felt so full before, but now with his cock and cum . . . Oh Force. She sagged against him. Her breasts and her stiff nipples slowly trailed circles in his chest as she fought to catch her breath. He too was gasping and trying to even out his breathing. Both their arms had wrapped around the other. They held each other as the small after tremors of their orgasms raced through them. He was still fully inside her. Neither one had moved to seperate.

"Anakin," she said softly into the white skin of his neck. "That was amazing."

"Say it again," he said. He had pressed his face against her head. She felt his lips and breath danced in her hair.

"Say what?"

"That name."

"Anakin?"

"Yes."

"Is that . . . your name?" Was it a name he wanted to be called by? Anakin was his past self. A young innocent boy that had been shed when a Sith was born.

"From your lips, yes."

She hesitated, but then softly said. "Anakin."

A small moan left his mouth. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction to just saying his name. To saying  _that_  name. She pressed her lips against his neck. "Anakin," she said again then kissed.

His whole body briefly tightened as he let out another moan. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her.

"Anakin." She kissed again and moved up his neck. She repeated, "Anakin." She kissed again and again. She was at his chin. "Anakin," she purred. Each time he flinched in desire. His cock was growing warm and hard again. His hands tightly gripped at her waist. Finally her lips hovered right above his. "Anakin," she said. She knew he would feel those words against his lips.

"Padmé," he said back. She could feel his breath. Feel his lips move as they formed her name.

She could take it no longer. Her lips were against his. She said his name into his mouth, but it was a sound that was completely inaudible. It was lost between the dance of tongues and moans and sharp breaths. Her body was heating up. It started deep and low insider of her. Its heat fanned out across her whole body, but whenever she touched him she was the hottest.

Then she was met with coldness. He had pulled away. His cock finally pulling out her. His body shifted away, letting the cold lake water take its place.

"Wha-what?" she pleaded.

He had stood up. He was exposed from the mid-thigh up. His cock stood straight up against his chiseled stomach. Her eyes went higher until she met his. Suddenly she found her breath was stolen from her. He . . . He was glowing. Somehow his face was softer. But perhaps it was the smile. He was truly smiling. His eyes glittered with joy as he looked down at her. He was beautiful despite all the scars. Seeing such an angelic expression, she could only smile back at him hoping she matched his sincerity and warmth. Hoping she would make him feel as she was now.

He slowly bent down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up so she now stood standing. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. She had been a burning inferno a moment ago, but now the night air on her wet body was causing her to shiver.

"Come," he said softly. Then slowly he lead her out of the lake. She barely remembered collecting her clothes from the shore nor the walk through the trees back to the camp. R2's questioning shrieks and beeps sounded distant and soft. Then they were both back in the shelter. Their clothing quickly tossed to the side. They laid side by side. Her arms around him. His around hers. Their legs curled around the other. Their lips were kissing and biting and pulling on each other.

"Padmé . . ." he said as he pulled away.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Anakin," she said sweetly.

Again she was treated with that wonderful smile. A smile that lit up the whole moon, the whole system,  _Force_  the whole galaxy. For a moment she questioned whether the Force had returned it for she swore she could feel his warmth. His was glowing. As if he was her own Nubian moon, shining down its blessings on to her. She pushed her hips forward and grinded against him. Her pussy smearing her aroused juices along his lower stomach right above his thristy cock.

"Take me," she said.

"A . . . again?" he asked. She couldn't stop the small laugh. Was it that surprising? He had sported his erection loudly and proudly this whole time back to the shelter. She knew he wanted this too. But the confusion on his face was one of naive innocence. Of genuine curiosity. She could clearly read his thought. Why did she want to have him  _again_?

She pressed her lips strongly against his. "Yes, again," she said. "And again."

"And again?" he gasped out between her kisses.

"Yes," she said as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She was done with talking. Now it was time for fucking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi, this woman, Padmé, was amazing. Her soft warm body was pressed against him. Grinding against him. He could feel her incredibly warm pussy against his low muscles. She was already so wet. Her juices were coming out of her and smearing against him. His cock was so hard. It throbbed and flinched. It wanted to be inside of her so badly.  _He_  wanted to be inside of her.

His metal hands slowly came to her sides. She flinched and he pulled away. "No, it's ok," she said. Her hands grabbed his and pulled them back to her side. "They're just cold."

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked away. Why did she want him again? He was barely human with his cold metal prosthetics. Then there was that sound. That beautiful sound that made his heart beat faster and grow warmer. Force, he hoped he never forgot that sound. Her sweet laugh. Her gentle little giggle. Then there were her lips. Her amazing sweet lips. They pressed gently against his lips.

"Don't worry," she purred. He could feel her breath against his lips. "They'll warm up soon enough."

His eyes snapped up and at once met hers. Her eyes were so warm. Despite being brown, there was a golden glow to them. Not like the sickly sulfur of his eyes. No her eyes were like a sun. It was so warm. It heated up the long frozen parts of his heart. He was thawing, melting, under her gaze. He could see now why some beings celebrated sun gods. He would worship her. His sun goddess.

She pushed hard against him. She let out a pleading moan. The question hung in her tense body. In her slightly parted plump lips. In her smoldering eyes. His hands lowered down to her hips. She smiled. It was a supernova. It created stars. Systems. And Vader was lost to it all.

He didn't even remember sliding into her slick folds, but suddenly she was clenching around him. He was in balls deep. The full length of his dick completely sheathed inside of her. She was tight. Oh Force,  _so_  tight. He wasn't the one to move, she was clearly impatient with him. But since they were on their sides, she wasn't getting enough traction. Her hands fell on his chest and she pushed him over to his back. In one smooth movement, he was laying down and she was straddled on top of him.

He could feel her wet juices sliding out of her along his shaft and down his balls. His own cock flinched inside of her as he gazed up at her. Her breasts were beautiful and round. Her hair had come loose of its braid. Her brown curls cascaded down her shoulders. Yes, she  _was_  a goddess. And right now, as she started to ride him, she was his goddess as she gave this mere mortal pleasure of the heavens.

She leaned over and placed her hands against his hips to help her push up. He slowly slid his hands on top of hers. She smiled and it took his breath away. His hands slid off hers and continued to slide down to her legs and then up her body. He noticed she slightly trembled. A shiver of delight as his hands tightened around her hips. He started to move with her. His hands pushing and pulling her. His body arching up into her as she came down on him. They didn't say a word. They just naturally fell into the rhythm.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her smile had yet to leave her face. Her curls bounced along with wonderful breasts. One of his hands left her hips and slowly slid up along her stomach and gently cupped one of the breasts. Force, what he would do for a flesh hand. He just wished he could feel it. Feel its warmth. Feel its weight as it bounced gently in his hand. So he could squeeze it and feel the softness of it.

One of her hands left his stomach and rested on top of his hand that was on her breast. She squeezed causing him to squeeze her. She rolled her head back and let out a soft moan. He squeezed again and again she moaned. She just kept delighting him. Each new reaction to him, only excited him further. He was picking up his tempo, and she kept right along with him. His cock slid in and out of her. Her ass slapped against his upper thighs as she came down on him again and again.

"Keep doing that," she murmured.

"Squee-squeezing?" he stuttered.

She laughed. "No," she said. "Smiling."

He paused. He realized his smile fell. He had been . . . smiling? Slowly he felt his lips stretch and curve up. Yes he was smiling. As was she. He felt so warm. Not just because he was turned on, but inside of his core. Inside his heart. With each beat, warmth raced through his body. It sent delightful currents of electricity through him.

He knew there was no Force here on this moon, but . . . but he had to wonder. Is this what the Light Side felt like? This warm? This wonderful? Was this what he had cursed and thrown aside? If this was the Light Side, perhaps it was worth fighting his way out of the Dark. But it couldn't be. There was no Force here. Then what was this?

Her tight little pussy tightly grabbed onto his thick cock each time she went up. Each time he pounded into her, a small breath escaped her between her smiling lips. He hated that those lips were so far away. He was tempted to pull her down to him, but at the same time their bodies were in the perfect spot. It just felt so good.

"Padmé . . ." Her name had fallen out of his lips. But it only caused her smile to brighten. So he said it again. "Padmé. Padmé . . . you're amazing."

"So are you," she said.

He opened his mouth to argue with her. He wasn't. He was horrible. Terrible. Hideous. But she started to suddenly move faster. Her body clapped against his as she slammed down on him. His full length was shooting up inside of her deep and hard. He gasped.

"You are so good!" she shouted.

But he couldn't talk. He could only open his mouth in awe. And then her whole body was shaking and twisting. Her head flew back. Her back arched as she came. She moaned.

"Nnnghh! Ahhh! Anakin!" she shouted.

Hearing that name, feeling her body tremble and shiver around his dick, tipped him over the edge. He came. Warmth exploded out of him. His own body shook as his cock shot jets and jets of his warmy creamy load into her. He saw stars. Stars all around her. Those very same stars were inside of him. Twinkling. Exploding. Going supernova inside of him.

The two were left panting. She leaned over and collapsed on to his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder. He could finally feel those delightful breasts as they pushed against his own chest. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her. Softly, gently. He kissed her head. Her forehead.

"Mmmm," she purred in content. Her own arms wrapped around his chest. He closed his eyes. He opened his other senses. He took in her smell. A delightful sweaty smell mixed with lust and flowers. He felt her. Her warm soft body. But there was also muscle there. She was a warrior. He could make out her strong abdominal muscles against his. He could also feel her heart beating in her chest. He heard her breathing. Soft and even now. He licked his lips. He could still taste her.

He slowly fell asleep with a goddess on his chest.

 

* * *

 

He woke up cold. That wasn't unusual. He often did wake up cold. Sometimes the skin that connected to his metal limbs would be pale and turning blue. But there was a nagging thought in his mind. He hadn't gone to sleep cold. In fact he had been warm. Warm and cozy and happy.

Happy?

His eyes snapped open as he saw the sheet metal of his TIE fighter's wing. He was in the shelter in his camp on the moon he had crashed landed on. With . . . with that Jedi . . . No she wasn't just a Jedi. She was Padmé. And last night . . . last night . . .

Heat exploded across his face. He was sure his cheeks were a bright red. They were certainly burning hot. Slowly he rose up. He saw his suit casted aside where he had thrown it last night. But there was no sign of her. Her clothes were also gone. He sighed as he brought a metal hand up and rubbed it along his bald head.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there as he remembered last night. Her beautiful body. The way it felt pressed up against him. As he slid inside of her. As she rested against him. He could feel his body reacting. His cock was starting to harden. He let out an angry huff. No, he growled to himself. Last night had been . . . had been a mistake. Or a fluke. Something that would never happen again. Clearly she had woken up and realized to her horror what she had done and fled. How could he blame her?

He pulled himself up and got dressed back in his hated suit. He still left his helmet sitting in the shelter, though he did pause and stare at for a bit. He was tempted to put it back on. There were times when it felt like the mask was more his face than his real one. He was tired of showing this flesh face. With the mask he could hide. But in the end, he never walked over to it. He left it in the corner of the shelter.

He walked outside. It was an overcast day. The clouds were a mix of grays and dull blues. Vader looked around the camp. There was no sight of the Jedi or her droid. He slowly made his way over to his wrecked fighter. That was when he noticed that only his beacon was there. He glanced around. Her beacon was nowhere to be seen. His heart started to pound faster as he spun in a circle looking for any sign of the Jedi. Nothing. Gone.

He stormed off into the forest towards the lake. It was the only place he knew to look for her. He had never been to her camp. He pushed through the branches and marched onto the pebble beach. The rocks crunched under his boots. He looked down the beach and into the smooth waters. There was no Jedi. He recalled the first time he had seen her. She had been further down bathing in the lake. Perhaps her camp was down that way. He made his way down the beach.

He only made it a small way before she burst out of the treeline. She paused as she saw him. He paused as well. Then she was running across the pebbles. His hand flinched next to his lightsaber. An almost automatic reaction, but he snapped his hand away. There was no hostility on her face.

"Ana- Anakin!" she gasped as she came closer. She came to halt a few feet away. "You have to go!"

He scoffed. "Of course," he muttered. She had gotten what she wanted. A nice fuck to cure her boredom and now wanted nothing else to do with him.

Padmé glanced over her shoulder and then back at him.

"Now," she hissed.

"I was just leaving, Jedi," he hissed back. He turned sharply on his heels and took two steps away. But then he felt a tug on his arm. He stopped and looked back. She was grabbing on to him. "What?" he growled. Looking at her, seeing her brown eyes up close, felt horrible. A large knife was wedging itself deep inside of him.

Then she let go of his arm and flung herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him down. Her lips crashed against his.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he said between her lips.

"Saying goodbye," she said in a whisper.

He put his large gloved hands on her shoulder and pushed her away. "I do not need such pleasantries. We are enemies. A Sith and a Jedi."

A look of hurt flashed across her face. "I . . . I . . . " she said pitifully. The slight down turn of her lips and the pleading look in her eyes only made the knife inside of him push deeper.

"Go," he barked. He turned away from her.

"Did last night mean so little to you?" she asked.

He froze. His hands tightened into fists. The leather of his gloves creaked. He didn't look at her. He couldn't. But he managed to ground out, "It meant everything."

Silence stretched before them. It felt as if even the cursed moon they were on was silent. Nothing but the two of them. Their breathing. Their heart beats. And then he heard it. A soft whirl that was gradually growing louder. A distinctive sound that made Vader's heart start to pound in his chest. It was the sound of an engine.  _Engines_. And they weren't TIE fighters. The screams of those engines were too distinctive. The Empire wouldn't send a shuttle unaccompanied, and if it wasn't the Empire . . .

He turned. Her lips were slightly parted as if she was about to say something. They were pink and plump. He quickly recalled what they felt like. Soft, warm, delicious. But her eyes were pleading and painful. It caused him to draw a quick sharp breath.

"You left the camp . . . because . . ."

She nodded. "My beacon got a response."

His took a deep breath. His whole body seemed to move with his breath. "I see," he finally said. "Then . . . I should go . . ."

He was about to turn, but then she stepped forward. Her hand outstretched to him. "Anakin . . ." she said. "I . . . Last night . . . It meant everything to me too."

He closed the distance between and grabbed her outstretched hand with both of his large gloved ones. They just stood there peering into each other's soul. There was no Force, but they could both easily read the other. Vader was sure of it. He could see all of her as much as she could see all of him.

She was telling the truth. It had meant something to her. It wasn't just a quick fix to a physical craving. Something had ignited in her as it had in him. Her hand tightened around his. She pushed herself up on to the balls of her feet. He leaned down to meet her, and again tasted heaven on her lips. It was warm and sweet. Her tongue gently pushed through her lips, and he eagerly accepted it. Her tongue was smooth and perfect and like soft velvet. It soothed his own tongue that had small chunks taken out where he had bit down too hard on it in pain.

She drew away as the sound of ship engines grew louder. "You have to go," she said softly. But she didn't move and neither did he. Neither one wanted to be the first to move. The first to leave.

"What . . . what will happen . . ." he started to mumble.

A sad smile spread across her face. Then her hand slipped out of his.

"Goodbye Anakin," she said. Her eyes were watery. Was she about to cry? But he didn't get to find out. She turned and ran down the beach. He should go back to his camp. Collect his beacon and belongings in case the Republic forces did a sweep of the area. But he was rooted to the beach. He stayed there long after she was gone. He heard the engines loudly now. He could see the silhouettes of the Republic fighters. He saw one land in the forest beyond the lake.

He didn't care if they saw him. But they never did. Perhaps it was the will of the Force on a Forceless planet. The ships did a few laps over the area, but they never came close to him or his camp. He stood there as the ship rose from the forest, and the Republic forces left the moon behind.

Vader wasn't sure how long he stood there. But he was cold. A true cold he had never known before. It burned through whatever skin he had left, through his muscles, seared through his veins, and dug into his very bones.

She was gone. The Jedi. Padmé. His sun goddess. And with her all the light and warmth in him was gone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you lovely commenters. Seriously this fic gets the best comments. I'm glad you guys enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Padmé had spent two months at the Jedi Temple. For two months she had heard nothing about Vader. There were rumors he had finally been taken out since he hadn't been seen, but she knew the truth. He was still out there. She wanted to return to the front, but the Council had yet to give her a new appointment. She wondered about her troops and the other Jedi generals and commanders. She also wondered about Vader.

There was constantly a tightness in her chest. She often found herself thinking of him when her mind wasn't busy, but especially at night as she took a shower or laid in bed. Her fingers would gently go her lips as she remembered the feel of his kisses. His plump lips with the faint traces of scars against hers.

If the thoughts kept her awake at night, sometimes her hands would slip between her legs where she would stroke herself. She would close her eyes and think of him. His milky pale skin. His toned and built body. The sleek prosthetics. His golden honey eyes. Even his . . . even his . . . manhood.

"Padmé?"

Padmé jumped. She was sitting in one of the temple's refectories eating her mid-day meal. She had again lost herself in thought thinking about Vader. She looked up.

"Obi-Wan?" she said with a smile.

"Hello," he said as he sat down.

"I didn't know you were back from the front."

"I am on leave," he said with sigh.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a senior padawan when Padmé first became a padawan. He had mentored a few of her padawan classes. He was a human Jedi knight with pale skin and auburn hair. He currently kept his hair and beard trimmed short, but he used to keep it longer. She wondered if perhaps he would take after his Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and keep his hair long. Luckily he had not. It looked better short.

"The Council is trying to get me to take on a padawan," he said. "Have they asked you?"

"No," she replied honestly.

"Really? I thought they would have by now with how they keep pestering me about it."

Of course it was considered one of the great duties of a Jedi to take a padawan learner, and Padmé did want to take one. Eventually. But she had only been a knight for two years. It seemed far too soon to be taking on a learner when she still felt like she was still learning herself.

"I'm just hoping the Council sends me back out," she admitted.

Obi-Wan gave her a stern look. She bit her lip but didn't take back her words. It wasn't the Jedi way to yearn for battle. But she felt so stifled here. Out there she could be free. She could fly. She could . . . love. She bit her lip harder to stop her thoughts from going in a direction they didn't need to be going.

Obi-Wan looked over her shoulder. He smiled and nodded at another Jedi. "Hello Ferus," Obi-Wan greeted.

Padmé fought back a moan.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," Ferus Olin said as he walked up to the table. He held a food tray in his hand. "Hello, Padmé." He said with a smile. "It has been a while since I last saw you."

Padmé gave a tight smile. "It has," she said.

Ferus sat down next to Padmé. Ferus was two years younger than Padmé, and during their padawan days often shared classes. The two had a friendly rivalry going back in those days as they both aimed to be the best student. Ferus was a pale skinned human like Padmé and Obi-Wan. He had brown hair he kept a bit long. He had a strand of blonde hair that came out of his bangs but only on his right side.

"Ferus," Obi-Wan said, "Were on the transport that just arrived? I did not see you. Last I heard you were stuck with the blockade at Quas Killam."

"Yes," Ferus said a sigh. "It is still ongoing. There appears to be little hope in wrestling the planet free from the Empire, but we can do our best to prevent shipments from leaving. The less trinium that leaves that planet the better."

"Sounds rather tedious," Padmé said. And boring.

"The Imperials have gotten quite . . . creative a few times in attempts to break or run the blockade," Ferus said with a smile.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé bit back a moan. She was not in the mood to hear any of Ferus' stories. She was about to politely excuse herself, but paused as Ferus spoke up.

"Yes. Well appears Darth Vader has reemerged," Ferus said. Padmé perked up at once. "He's been creating a bloody path across the Gordian Reach and the far end of the Hydian Way. Rumor has it he has demanded more trinium. Though I think threaten may be a better word."

"Vader . . ." Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard. "He's been quiet. Rumor had it he had been lost at the same battle you were shot down at, Padmé."

Padmé pursed her lips and nodded. Ferus was looking intently at her. Despite the fact they were both Jedi knights, she could feel Ferus' jealousy. He had been sidelined the entire war. Most likely felt his talents were wasted. Padmé had been on the forefront winning battle after battle. Her name flashed across the holonet as the Heroine With No Fear.

Her comlink went off at that moment. She had a message, a summons from the Council.  _Finally_! she thought. Finally they were going to give her a new mission. She excused herself from the table. She had a few hours to kill before meeting with the Council. She went to her room and scoured the holonet for any mentions of Vader. His name quickly popped up.

It was as Ferus had said. Vader had returned and had made sure the Republic knew. She could almost feel his rage. A dark inky insatiable fire. She had to get back out there. She had to get to him. She had . . . to . . . what? Talk to him? Convince him to stop? Leave the Empire? There was no place for him here amongst the Republic. But perhaps there was another option?

She clicked through the news stories. One story had a very poor holorecording. It lasted only a few seconds, but it clearly showed Vader stepping into a deserted street holding his red lightsaber. He was wearing his full suit complete with the helmet and mask. He had never worn the helmet and mask while they were together. She wished she could see him without it on. See his face soften. See as his lips curl into a shy smile. See his warm golden eyes.

Padmé slammed the datapad onto her bed. There was a heat growing between her legs and a tingle low inside of her. Force! She couldn't go in front the Council like this! All hot and bothered. She should meditate or go practice her katas or . . . She looked at her bed.

Slowly she undressed herself and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes as she thought about  _him_. What would she do the next time she saw him? She imagined it being on a warship. The alarms were blaring. Red lights flashed. The heavy sounds of boots stomping all around. Blaster bolts being shot everywhere.

Then she would see him. She would be on one end of a long hallway. He on the other end. He would be in his suit and helmet. She would march up to him, grab him by his tunic, and pull him into an empty room. Then she would rip that silly helmet and mask off. It would clatter to the floor. His face would finally be free. Their lips would be all over each other as they both grabbed at the other's clothes until finally they were both free. Both naked.

His prosthetic hands would slide all over her. Massaging her. Caressing her. Squeezing her. She would trace his scars with her lips. He would moan and arch into her. She would tease him perhaps a little. Let her fingers lightly slide up and down his cock. He would moan and plead. He would be so hard and ready.

Then finally he would grow too impatient. He would grab her by the waist and thrust his cock inside of her. She would wrap her legs around him to get him in deeper. He'd start off slow, but his tempo would quickly pick up.

Padmé's tempo was starting to pick up too. Her fingers were deep inside of her. How she wished it was him. Even if it was just his fingers. She wanted to feel his body against hers. There was something exciting about being with a Sith. He was dangerous. Deadly. He was the scourge of the galaxy. A poison to the Force. And yet he was soft and warm. He was tender. Passionate.

And it was hot.

She bit back her moans as she came to completion. Once the wave was over, she just laid in bed enjoying the small after trembles of an orgasm. It wasn't the same when she touched herself. Nothing was the same compared to him. She gave one long sigh before she got up and got dressed.

When she arrived at the Council meeting, she wasn't the only knight in the attendance. Obi-Wan and Ferus also stood in the center of the Council room. To Obi-Wan's left stood Garen Muln. Garen was human. They were all human, Padmé noted to herself. Garen was a bit younger than Obi-Wan, but the two had been initiates together. Garen was now an ace pilot in the Jedi Starfighter Corps.

Padmé had done some flying lessons under Garen when she was a padawan. He was fun and a bit reckless. Perhaps that was why he took even longer to get knighted than Obi-Wan had. The last she had heard of Garen was that he was stationed at Centax-2, one of the moons of Coruscant. The moon was used for staging and maintenance of the Republic fleets as well as security for the planet.

Padmé also noted two padawans. One was a Cerean boy and the other Togruta girl. She wonder whose padawans they were. Most of the council members currently did not have padawans. So they must belong to the knights. Had Ferus and Garen taken up padawans?

"Welcome Knight Amidala," Master Mace Windu said as Padmé stepped into the circle of the Council chamber.

"Masters," Padmé said with a small bow.

"You four have been summoned here for a new mission," Mace said without any other formalities. "You are to break the Imperial blockade of Quas Killam. Our intelligence is telling us the Empire plans to do the same to us. The goal is to secure the trinium mines."

Padmé let out a soft huff. Of course it was about the mineral. It was used in weapons manufacturing. What good were clones and droids if they didn't have anything to shoot with?

"Knight Olin will continue to be stationed with the Republic fleet currently blockading the planet. He has the most experience with Quas Killam. You all should heed his wisdom. Knight Muln along with his padawan will be in charge of leading the space attacks," Mace continued. "Knight Amidala you shall lead the ground crews, while Knight Kenobi your focus will be to negotiate."

"Negotiate? With who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With the Killamians," Ferus said.

Mace nodded. "The Killamians are . . ."

"Greedy," Ferus said finishing Mace's words. Mace shot Ferus a look, but nodded.

"They have not been the easiest to work with in regards to treaties and trade negotiations," Mace explained. "We want them to work willingly with us. We are not the Empire nor the Separatists before them. The Republic will negotiate with the Killamians."

"And what if they don't agree?" Padmé asked.

"You need to get them to," Mace said. "That is why you'll also be accompanied by a senator as well."

Just what they needed, escorting a meddling politician. But Padmé didn't complain. She was finally get out of the Temple. Back out into space. Back out where  _he_  was.

The next day the four Jedi knights and two padawans took a shuttle up to a waiting Jedi Venator-class cruiser. The clones all had yellow markings. They had to be Obi-Wan's 212th Attack Battalion, or at least part of it.

"Obi-Wan!" Garen shouted. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday after the meeting. Had to head back up to Centax-2 and prepare. I don't think you've met my padawan O-Mer."

O-Mer was the Cerean padawan Padmé had saw yesterday. Like all Cerean he was humanoid with a large forehead and pale skin. He bowed to Obi-Wan and gave a shy greeting, which Obi-Wan replied to.

"You know Obi-Wan," Garen continued, "I heard a rumor of you being promoted to High Jedi General."

Obi-Wan looked a bit uncomfortable. "Such titles are saved for Jedi masters, Garen," Obi-Wan chided.

"You should be one by now!" Garen said. "But I guess you're on your way now? Huh?"

Garen looked over his shoulder and pass Padmé. Padmé turned around and noticed the second padawan that had been at the meeting. She trotted right up to Obi-Wan.

"Hello, master," she said.

"Master?" Padmé asked. Obi-Wan flashed her a pained expression. "The Council finally convinced you to take on a padawan?"

"More like forced to," Garen 'whispered' to Padmé, though all could hear it.

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "Have you seen to our guests?"

"Yes sir," Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Shall we go meet them?" Garen asked.

"Them?" Padmé asked.

She was sure Master Windu had mentioned only one senator would accompanying them. Garen shot her an odd smile. She followed Obi-Wan and his padawan to a meeting room near the bridge. Ferus was already inside, but he wasn't alone. There was also a man and a woman.

The man looked every bit a politician. He was a young human. He wore rich fashionable clothes. His brown hair was slicked back which showed up the yellow markings on his forehead.

"Senator Clovis," Obi-Wan said as he stepped up to the man.

"General Kenobi," the senator greeted back. At once his eyes zeroed in on Padmé. "And is this Knight Padmé Amidala? The famous Heroine With No Fear?"

"I am Knight Amidala," Padmé said.

"Senator Rush Clovis of Scipio and a delegate of the InterGalatic Banking Clan," he said in a smooth voice.

He held out his hand. He hadn't held it out for Obi-Wan. But Padmé was a well trained Jedi. She took the hand to shake it. But instead of shaking it, Rush brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. She snatched her hand away. Padmé heard a soft snicker coming from Garen. She turned towards the woman.

"I'm afraid we haven't met," Padmé said.

It was Obi-Wan who spoke up. "This is the Duchess Satine Kryze. She is the leader of Mandalore and the Council of Neutral Systems."

"Neutral systems?" Padmé asked as she looked at the duchess.

"Yes," Satine said. Her voice was smooth and soft, but held a certain edge to it. "I believe Quas Killam should have the option to join the Neutral Systems. To my knowledge they have wanted peace, but due to the trinium have had warfare forced upon them."

Satine was a human with short pale hair. She had a thin face with strong cheekbones. She was dressed in a rather complicated gone. It was blue and teal with a thick belt. The collar rose in two pieces on either side of head. It raised above her head and curled at the edges. She wore a thick purple headband that sported a large disc that hung on her forehead and a metal comb on top of her head. Two teal pieces of fabric rose up and curled around the comb. She wore large thick earrings that looked like claws. They appeared to be made of a stone similar to opal. Lastly she had thin white flowers poking out of her hair.

Part of Padmé thought the whole thing looked ridiculous, yet another part of her thought it looked fun. What would be like to dress in an outfit like that?

"If you'll excuse me," Satine said. "I'll be in my room."

As she passed Obi-Wan, she shot him a cold look. Obi-Wan stiffened. Clovis turned his attention back on Padmé.

"I have some data to look over," Padmé smoothly lied. "If you'll excuse me." She quickly turned and followed the duchess out. She was quickly joined by Garen and his padawan.

"This is going to be a fun mission," he said.

"With that sleazy senator?" Padmé said.

Garen chuckled. "Well Padmé, you're not that bad looking," he joked. She glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "But you know who also isn't that bad looking? That duchess. Wonder what Obi-Wan thought of her."

"Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Didn't you know? He has history with her. When he was a padawan, he and Master Jinn were her bodyguards while she tried to secure the leadership of Mandalore. It was a very  _long_  and tiring mission, and they were  _very_  close."

"You know Garen," Padmé said in a low voice. "It's very unbecoming of a Jedi to gossip."

Garen stopped and just looked at her. "What Temple did you grow up in? It is very Jedi like to gossip, but only when it is about fellow Jedi."

"Oh?"

"Jedi gossip nonstop about each other. The more well known the Jedi is, the more gossip."

"Do they gossip about me?"

"Of course," Garen said while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"About what?" Padmé asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh~~ How about when you shot Vader and he shot you down? Did you both crash on to the same moon?"

Padmé could feel the heat burning her cheeks. She turned sharply and marched away. Garen shouted after her.

"Hey! What was  _that_? Padmé? Padmé! Tell me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Darth Vader gripped the steering yoke of his new fighter. She was here. The Jedi. Padmé. She was on Quas Killam. The Republic had started an offensive for the planet. They were trying to break the Empire's blockade and hopefully free the planet. It would not be good for the Empire to lose the trinium being mined from the planet. It would be worse if the Republic got a hold of it.

But Vader didn't care about that. He should be on the command ship overseeing the battle. The Republic had launched a two-front battle. One in space and one on the ground. Padmé was on the ground, so that was where Vader was. She was in her fighter, so Vader was in his chasing her down.

Everything else had faded away. The battle. The trinium. He grit his teeth as he pushed his fighter on. Padmé's Jedi fighter wove through the Quas Killam landscape. The planet was made of dull purple rocks and black plant life. Padmé's yellow fighter easily stood out. Vader was on her tail, but had yet to fire a shot. He didn't want to shoot her down, but if she didn't slow down soon he may be forced to.

Luckily she did. Her ship did a lazy turn and settled on the ground. Vader followed. Both their ships powered down, but neither pilot moved. Finally Vader grew too frustrated. He blew open his hatch with the Force and jumped out of his ship. He landed hard on the brittle black grass. He marched over to the Jedi fighter. Finally the hatch opened out, and Vader had to stop.

She was here. It was  _her_.

The Jedi.

Padmé.

She hadn't changed much over the past two months. She still wore her Jedi robes. Her hair was in a single braid. She wore a gold headset, which she had just torn off and thrown into fighter as she got out. She marched across the grass. It sounded like she was walking of ice as she walked, but Vader almost didn't hear any of that. The sound of his beating heart drumming in his ears was loud. Surely she could hear it too as she neared him.

She stopped right in front of him. He knew his mask was angled down as he took her in. He quickly grew frustrated at seeing her through the mask's red lenses. He pulled his helmet and mask off and tossed them to the ground. And there she was. Anger burned in her eyes. Her pink lips were pursed slightly. If they pursed a bit more it would be as if she was about to kiss something . . . or some _one_.

"What are you doing?" she asked snapping Vader out of his thoughts.

He paused a moment. "What are you doing?" he growled back.

"Don't throw my question back at me. You know why I'm here. The Republic is trying to liberate Quas Killam."

"The Republic is only interested in the trinium," Vader growled.

"And the Empire is any different?"

She took a step closer to him. He couldn't stop himself from bringing a hand up to her hip. She quickly looked down at his hand, then her angry eyes were back on him.

"You can't be serious," she said in a low voice.

He looked away. These past two months had been torturous. He knew this was going to happen. Having those few blissful moments with her only made life after painful. He thought about her every free minute he had. He would close his eyes and recall her voice, especially her laugh. He would remember her smell and the feel of her silky hair.

Then he would remember her body. Her nude body as it pressed against his. He would think of her plump lips. His cock would harden as he thought of her legs opening up to him. He had lost count of how many times he had masturbated to the memory of her.

"I . . . " he said. He had thought of this moment for two months now. He had had a million different conversations with her, and now find himself not knowing what to say. So he simply said his current thoughts.. "I thought of you everyday."

She casted her eyes downward. Was he imagining things, or was there a slight blush to her cheeks? His hand had yet to move from her waist. He felt her even breathing on his fake fingertips. Then her eyes were back on his. They were such a beautiful brown. He could go blind at this very moment and thank the Force she would be his last sight.

She jumped away. Her mouth pulled down in a frown. She unclipped her lightsaber.

"Darth Vader," she said.

Vader thought about making some sarcastic quip, but instead drew his own lightsaber. So this was how it was going to go. He had hoped . . . wished . . . for something else. Both their lightsabers came on with a sharp snap-hiss. He let her charge at him. Their sabers clashed. She kept coming at him with hard powerful strikes. Strikes from up high and from the side. Often he had to backstep to keep up his defense. He had yet to strike against her.

"Fight back!" she shouted.

"No," he said.

"I am a Jedi general of the Republic!"

"I am aware," he said between blocking his saber thrusts.

"Then fight me!"

Her movements had grown predictable. Her mind wasn't in this fight as well. She was being very un-Jedi-like. Her emotions were all over the place. If Vader was being a proper Sith he would have used this to his advantage. He would have goaded her. Let her lose control. Instead he knocked her saber off the to side and quickly stepped up to her. He grabbed her by the arm with his free hand and pulled her up to him. He wasted no time in pushing his lips against hers.

She froze, and for a moment, just a split-moment, she leaned into him. Her lips softened and kissed him back. But then she must have remembered herself. She hissed and jumped back. She pointed her blue lightsaber at him. He only smiled.

"Playing dirty I see," she grumbled.

"Not as dirty as I would like to play with you," he said back. Her cheeks turned a bright red. "Let's stop this," he offered.

"Then you surrender?" she asked.

"I do. I surrender to you."

He deactivated his lightsaber and let the hilt fall to the ground. She paused in shock. She loosened her stance. She looked at the lightsaber and back at him. She walked forward slowly and cautiously.

"Put your hands out," she demanded.

He didn't hesitate. He put them out in front of him. She raised a hand back towards her fighter. A pair of binders rose from the cockpit and glided in the air to her outstretched hand. She grabbed the binders and quickly snapped them on Vader's wrist. She took a deep breath, deactivated her lightsaber, and clipped it to her belt.

"I, Padmé Amidala, general of the Galactic Republic Army and Jedi Knight, have accepted your surrender to the Republic. You will be-"

"I did not surrender to the Republic," Vader growled as he interrupted her.

She paused. "You just said you surrendered."

"I said I surrendered to you. Not the Republic.  _You_."

"I am a Jedi and a general of the Republic-"

"Yes, you just said that."

"What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a game," Vader said as he took a step closer. "Tell me what it was like these past two months? Tell you didn't experience the same thing I did? Every minute you pulled on my thoughts. I could feel the ghost of your lips against of mine. I could hear your voice whispering my ear."

He took another step. They were almost touching. His yellow eyes bore straight into her. They were the same eyes that had haunted him each time he closed his eyes. Each time he tried to sleep or meditate. Those warm large brown eyes. There was a pink blush to her cheeks. It matched the pink of her delicious lips . . .

He swung his arms over her head. He pushed her against his chest. He leaned in. Enjoying her warmth and smell. Enjoying her. He closed his eyes. She placed her hands on her chest, but didn't push away.

"We talked about this," she said softly.

"I know," he said.

Neither one could leave to join the other. Neither one would be accepted. Allowed. But he put that all out of his mind. Right now she was here in his arms. He could feel the gentle movement of her body as she breathed. He lowered her head, and this time her lips parted in greeting. He sighed as their lips met each other. His whole body relaxed as his tongue danced with hers.

He wished his hands weren't bound. He wanted to run his hands all over her. He knew he couldn't feel her, but he could sense the pressure. He wanted her closer, so he could truly feel her. Have her body pressed against his. Her whole body. Naked. Both of them.

Force, he was reacting. His cock was hardening. He moaned. Her hands had wrapped around his neck. He wanted her. He wanted her right now. But where? Not in the brittle hard grass. Neither one of their ships had enough room. On top of her ship? He took a step forward, and she took a step back towards her ship. Slowly they moved to her ship. He pulled on her robes.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Vader."

He could feel her words in his mouth.

"Padmé," he moaned back hoping that single word communicated all of his desire to her.

She pulled away. A beautiful smile graced her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well it's good to know," she said.

"Good to know what?" he asked.

"That the Imperial commander is currently not leading his troops," she said.

He couldn't help but pause. The whiplash in conversation and tone left him stumbling. She ducked out from under his arms and danced over to her fighter. She stepped into the cockpit.

"I wonder how good those command droids are without you there," she said as she sat down.

Then the cockpit closed. The engine started up. Vader stood there and watched as she left. Again. He shouldn't have let her go. He should have captured her. Tied her up. Thrown her in the brig of ship. Or better yet his bedroom.

Her ship disappeared from view. And Vader's heart gradually grew cold and hard again. He snapped his hands apart, and the binders flew apart. He summoned his lightsaber hilt to him. It slammed into his hand. He summoned his mask and helmet and stormed back to his fighter. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. They had to be together . . . but how?

There were both marked as high-profiled enemies to the other's state. Vader would be tried and imprisoned if he went to the Republic. Padmé would be killed in the Empire. Even if Vader . . . forced her to come to the Empire, she would never stay. He would have to keep her forever locked up. He didn't want that. He wasn't a slave master. But he did want her to be with him.

He sighed as he climbed into his fighter. If only there wasn't a Jedi or Sith Order . . . He titled his head to the side. She had left him to go back to her duty. Her duty as a Jedi of the Republic. What if there wasn't a Republic? Or a Jedi Order?

Suddenly a new kind of motivation filled him. He had never really been that invested in the war. He went through the motions because his master demanded it of him. But now . . .  _Now_  . . . If he won, if the Empire truly won . . . he and Padmé could be together. It would be  _his_  galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and a short chapter. I'm struggling with this story. But thanks for all of the support.


End file.
